Dos Vaqueros para Bella
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 2 Libro serie vaqueros de media noche (Tríos). Cuando Bella vuelve al hogar de su infancia para una visita no se imagina, que sus fantasías de la adolescencia están a punto de convertirse en realidad. Una vez, había sido inseparable de los dos chicos del rancho vecino, pero Edward y Jacob ya son adultos, y los juegos que quieren jugar ahora, no son para niños. Cuando los dos...
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Dos vaqueros para Bella**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Luxie Ryder (Serie Vaqueros de Media Noche) ****y el nombre de la novela es Dos Vaqueros para Bella, los personajes de Twilight tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Twilight a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: contenido solo acto para niñ s con mentes abiertas. Desde el momento en que se empiece la lectura bajo su propia responsabilidad no nos hacemos responsables de todo lo pervertido que se pueda leer y las reacciones que tendrá usted el lector. No queremos reclamos ni ofensas por la adaptación que estamos dándoles. Sin más que decir a leer.**

**Nota2: historia dedicada a Sakura River Tsukino Martínez y G-Adp.**

**Nota3: es un Manege a trois (tríos).**

**Argumento**

Cuando Bella vuelve al hogar de su infancia para una visita no se imagina, que sus fantasías de la adolescencia están a punto de convertirse en realidad.

Una vez, había sido inseparable de los dos chicos del rancho vecino, pero Edward y Jacob ya son adultos, y los juegos que quieren jugar ahora, no son para niños.

Cuando los dos hombres le hacen una oferta para retomar lo que dejaron en la adolescencia, en una noche de borrachera en el granero, Bella descubre que se siente tentada. Pero, ¿quién no lo estaría con dos musculosos vaqueros de ojos verdes, que se ofrecen para hacer realidad todas tus fantasías?

Bella reacciona como ellos esperan, estando juntos en una ardiente y húmeda noche, que la deja con una difícil decisión a tomar. ¿Debería dejar que la sociedad y su propio sentido de lo que es correcto e incorrecto, la mantengan alejada de los dos hombres que nunca ha dejado de amar y del lugar que es su destino?

**Prólogo**

_**Una noche en un establo, hace muchos años...**_

Bella tomó un gran trago de la jarra que Edward le había entregado. Hizo todo lo posible para hacer pasar por su garganta el potente líquido, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar un quejido de sus labios cuando éste le quemó todo el camino hasta el estómago.

—Genial —dijo, con una voz tan fuerte como pudo lograr, desesperada por no dejar que Edward y Jacob creyeran que no estaba preparada para el desafío.

Para su disgusto, se rieron de ella de todos modos.

—Bueno, yo no te he visto beber a ti —desafió a Jacob, empujando la jarra de Moonshine1 hacia él.

—Me sorprende que quede algo después de que el chico del cumpleaños, aquí presente, se echase la mayor parte por su garganta —dijo Jacob, luego sonrió al notar el estado de su primo. Edward tenía una sonrisa descuidada en el rostro, y sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos—. Deberíamos compartir el resto. Creo que él ya ha tomado suficiente.

Edward protestó.

—Hey, yo soy el único con edad suficiente para beber.

—Por el momento… —le recordó Bella— y de todos modos, apuesto a que a mi edad, ya habías bebido.

—A los 19 años, sabía que aún era un niño —bromeó él, retrocediendo cuando ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Puede que seas el mayor, pero eso no significa que seas el más sabio —dijo ella con una sonrisa, usando una frase que debía haberle dicho cientos de veces desde que se conocieron de niños.

Los tres se habían ido a hurtadillas de la fiesta de cumpleaños y entraron en el granero, después de que Jacob robara la jarra de licor. Bella pensaba que los chicos se veía muy guapos con sus camisetas, jeans y botas nuevos. Incluso se habían comprado sombreros nuevos, y se habían cortaron el pelo castaño y desgreñado. Verlos así, con apariencia tan elegante, era un cambio agradable de la ropa de trabajo desaliñada que solían llevar. En secreto, pensaba que se veían bastante guapos con aquella también.

Ella sabía que se veía bien con su vestido de fiesta. Muchos de los asistentes adultos a la fiesta le habían dicho que el satén verde claro lucia bonito en contraste con su pelo castaño. Era el primer vestido de 'chica mayor' que había tenido nunca, y se sentía muy adulta y glamorosa al llevarlo.

—Tendré 21 antes del finalizar el año —dijo Jacob, a nadie en particular, haciendo caso omiso de la mano extendida de Edward, y pasando el licor de vuelta a Bella. Ella se rió mientras sacudía la jarra, dándose cuenta de que estaba casi vacía y que Jacob había tomado casi tanto como Edward.

—Esta debe ser mi parte —dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que el alcohol se vertiera por su garganta.

—Bella, ten cuidado —advirtió Edward, desplazándose hacia ella.

Jacob trató de tomar la jarra. —En serio Bella, basta.

Ella siguió bebiendo, luchando contra la sensación de ardor que le estaba causando la bebida, y retorciéndose para que no la atraparan, mientras cada uno de ellos trataba de tomar el licor. Finalmente, Edward se tambaleó hacia delante, retirándole la jarra de la boca, mientras Jacob la clavaba contra el heno.

—Se lo bebió todo —le dijo Edward a Jacob, colocando la jarra boca abajo para demostrar que no había ni una sola gota. Bella se rió.

—¿Has visto eso Edward? Ella piensa que es gracioso —dijo Jacob, riéndose mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas. El otro joven se unió al juego, sujetando los brazos de Bella sobre su cabeza, para darle mejor acceso a Jacob.

—Basta —gimió ella a través de su risa—, arruinarán mi vestido.

Agradecida porque parecían haberse detenido, intentó sentarse, antes de darse cuenta de que Edward aún no le había soltado las manos. Su mirada había bajado hacia su escote, y se había quedado muy quieto.

—Ese sí que es un bonito vestido —dijo en voz baja, llevando la mirada de regreso hasta la de ella.

—En verdad te ves hermosa —acordó Jacob, cayendo sobre el heno y volviéndose para quedar acostado a su lado. Edward le soltó las manos y tomó posición al otro lado.

Bella sabía que era libre para sentarse, pero ahora, ya no quería moverse. De repente, era el centro de toda su atención... atención que había anhelado durante los últimos años. El enamoramiento que había sentido por ellos desde que tenía 15 años, había sido casi doloroso algunas veces, especialmente cuando tenía que soportar verlos coquetear con las chicas locales. Se había cansado de ser ignorada por ellos, al ser su compañera marimacho, y había comenzado a hacer esfuerzos sutiles por llamar su atención, arreglándose el pelo y vistiéndose de manera un poco más femenina.

Nada había funcionado. Pero ahora, estaba uno a cada lado de ella, diciéndole lo bonita que era y mirándola de la forma en que los hombres miran a las mujeres. A Bella le encantó cada momento.

Edward se movió, atrapando uno de sus largos rizos rojos en sus dedos. Bella se volvió hacia él y su respiración quedó atrapada en sus pulmones al ver la expresión de sus ojos. Ella no tenía mucha experiencia, pero sabía lo que significaba esa mirada... quería besarla. Cerró la distancia entre ellos, cuando vio la resolución asentarse en sus facciones y supo que él no iba a actuar de acuerdo a sus deseos.

Bella le dio un beso rápido, antes de perder el valor, y se sintió satisfecha al escuchar su brusca inhalación. Sus labios cerrados se presionaron contra los de él por un momento, hasta que lo sintió alejarse.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, por miedo a encontrarlo riéndose de ella, pero en vez de eso, él habló: —Si vas a darme un beso, hazlo correctamente.

Bella sintió su mano tomar su mandíbula, y abrió los ojos, justo a tiempo para verlo inclinar su rostro hacia ella. Sus labios se tocaron otra vez, pero esta vez, él la estaba besando. Su boca se movió suavemente sobre la de ella, separando sus labios con gentileza, y ella jadeó al sentir la punta de su lengua tocando la suya. Su fuerte mano se deslizó hacia abajo por la columna de su cuello y por su brazo, el pulgar sólo rozó de paso la elevación de su pecho. Bella se revolvió contra el calor que creció entre sus piernas, y se tragó un gemido cuando sintió que su palma se movía sobre su trasero para atraerla hacia él.

De pronto, una nueva sensación se unió a las que ya la estaba abrumando. Los labios de Jacob se deslizaron por su cuello, justo antes de que su cuerpo se posicionara detrás del suyo. Ella sintió su erección presionando contra su trasero y se preguntó si Edward sabría lo que estaba sucediendo. Abrió los ojos de nuevo para ver la mirada de Edward dirigirse hacia Jacob, pero no pareció molestarle y continuó besándola. Lo que si ocurrió, es que se tornó más intenso, apretándose más fuertemente contra ella.

Bella se sentía segura, protegida y adorada, y la idea de que realmente no debería estar haciendo esto con ellos dos, fue ahuyentada por las sensaciones que le estaban provocando. Jacob tiró de su pierna, llevándola hacia atrás sobre sus muslos, permitiéndole a su mano acceso a su entrepierna, aún cubierta por la ropa. Movió los dedos sobre su montículo a través de la tela, y Bella reaccionó de manera tan intensa, que tuvo que apartar la boca de la de Edward para gemir en voz alta.

Su torso estaba expuesto, permitiéndole más acceso a Edward, y él acababa de colocar una mano tentativa sobre su pecho cuando, de repente, se quedó inmóvil y comenzó alejarla de él. Cayó sobre su espalda en el heno con una mano sobre su rostro, como si se negara a mirarla.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, aterrorizada por haber hecho algo mal, o porque su falta de experiencia fuese evidente. Jacob detuvo sus acciones y miró a su primo por encima del hombro de Bella, su respiración entrecortada soplaba de manera fuerte en su oído.

—Aléjate de ella —dijo Edward, sin mirarlos.

Bella sintió un momento de resistencia en Jacob, pero finalmente se retiró con un furioso gruñido.

Ella se incorporó lentamente mientras Jacob se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su primo, pateando la suela de su bota dura para llamar su atención.

—Me estoy cansando de que me digas lo qué debo hacer Edward —advirtió, la ira en su voz la hizo temblar.

Edward se puso de pie y tomó posición de lucha frente a Jacob. Bella estaba segura de que lo iba a golpear. Se levantó y se puso entre ellos.

—¡Basta! —les gritó.

—Arregla tu vestido —dijo Edward, moviendo los ojos lejos de ella como si mirarla le disgustara.

—No le digas qué hacer —dijo Jacob. Ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no la estaba defendiendo realmente. No hacía más que añadir más leña al fuego para enfurecer a su primo—. ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?

Edward dio un paso amenazador hacia él y Bella intentó volver a meterse entre ellos. Una presión firme sobre el hombro la envió tambaleándose sobre el heno, pero logró mantenerse de pie.

—Vete a casa —le gritó Jacob.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con llenar sus ojos, pero no lloraría delante de él. Lo odiaba... en realidad los odiaba a los dos. Bella ató los botones sueltos de la parte delantera de su vestido y se alisó el pelo, antes de salir del granero con la mayor dignidad que pudo reunir. Empujó con fuerza la puerta al pasar por ella, y esperó hasta que ésta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella, antes de permitir que las lágrimas cayeran.

Corrió a su casa esa noche, segura de que nunca se volvería a sentir tan herida como lo hacía en ese momento. Los chicos que adoraba... a los que amaba más que a sí misma, la habían rechazado, y su vida ya nunca volvería a ser la misma.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: se ve la cosa interesante jejeje no creen ya la cosa esta empezando a encenderse lentamente. Rews?**

1 Licor, parecido al Whisky, destilado ilegalmente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dos vaqueros para Bella**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Luxie Ryder (Serie Vaqueros de Media Noche) ****y el nombre de la novela es Dos Vaqueros para Bella, los personajes de Twilight tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Twilight a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: contenido solo acto para niñ s con mentes abiertas. Desde el momento en que se empiece la lectura bajo su propia responsabilidad no nos hacemos responsables de todo lo pervertido que se pueda leer y las reacciones que tendrá usted el lector. No queremos reclamos ni ofensas por la adaptación que estamos dándoles. Sin más que decir a leer.**

**Nota2: historia dedicada a Sakura River Tsukino Martínez y G-Adp.**

**Nota3: es un Manege a trois (tríos).**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Quince años más tarde...**_

Isabella Swan emitió un gran jadeo mientras trataba de lograr que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas. Acababa de ser cargada y luego recibió un abrazo de oso de parte de dos chicos que se habían convertido en hombres guapos desde que los había visto por última vez, y la experiencia casi la había dejado sin aliento.

— ¡Guau! Chicos, bájenme —les rogó, mientras los hombres se turnaban para levantarla del suelo en un entusiasta saludo—. ¡Edward! ¡Detente!

El más alto y mayor de los dos, hizo lo que le pedía, pero nunca la soltó del todo.

—Maldita sea, Bella. Es bueno verte. —Su hermoso rostro se amplió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apenas parecía un día mayor de lo que había parecido quince años atrás.

—Claro que si —asintió Jacob, casi tan reticente a dejarla ir, cuando llegó su turno de abrazarla—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Demasiado —sonrió ella, recuperando los brazos y doblándolos de forma rápida, en caso de que se sintieran tentados de atraparla entre ellos otra vez.

—Los años han sido buenos contigo. —Él sonrió, dando un largo silbido mientras la miraba de arriba abajo—. Todavía parece que tienes dieciséis.

—Mentiroso —dijo Bella, dándole un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo. La tentación de despeinar su ondulado pelo castaño cesó cuando su puño se puso en contacto con una pared de músculo sólido. Guau. ¿Desde cuándo estaba Jacob tan bien constituido? Unos intensos ojos verdes se clavaron en los de ella, mientras se daba cuenta de su reacción.

—Supongo que he crecido un poco, ¿eh? —Era más un alarde que una declaración, al parecer Jacob estaba muy orgulloso de su cuerpo, y _debería estarlo_, pensó Bella, mientras se tomaba su tiempo para darle una buena mirada. 'Crecer' no era una palabra suficiente para describir lo que había sucedido con el chico escuálido con el que había jugado todos aquellos años.

—No está mal para un delgaducho —oyó decir a Edward, llevando su atención de regreso hacia él. Bella lo miró con nuevos ojos también.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué es lo que ponían en el agua por estos lugares? Era aún más grande y fuerte que Jacob. El pelo de Edward era un tono más cobrizo que el castaño del color de su primo, pero tenía la misma mirada penetrante de color verde, que ambos habían heredado de su abuelo. Parecía más hermanos que primos.

Al pensar en su herencia Masen, recordó la razón por la que había regresado a casa después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Mamá lo está llevando bien —dijo Edward, pateando el polvo con su bota.

Bella podía ver que él todavía no permitía que las personas cercanas a él supieran lo herido que estaba—. La muerte de papá fue un bendito alivio para ambos. Él no podía aguantar más dolor, y ella no podía seguir viéndolo sufrir.

—Pobre Esme. —Bella nunca había sido cercana a la mujer, pero su corazón estaba con ella. Nadie merecía ver a su grande y fuerte marido consumiéndose en vida, asolado por el cruel cáncer que se había extendido por su cuerpo. Ahora, casi a los setenta años, Esme debía haber encontrado el cuidarlo, absolutamente agotador, tanto mental como físicamente.

—Significa mucho para Edward que vinieras para el funeral —dijo Jacob, como si sintiera que a su primo le resultaba difícil decir las palabras correctas—. Significa mucho para todos nosotros.

—Quería a Carlisle como a un tío. Tenía que estar aquí.

Bella esperó que Edward la mirara de nuevo, pero él había escondido sus ojos bajo el ala de su sombrero. Ella podía verlo flexionar un músculo en su ancha y fuerte mandíbula y apretar los labios. Buscando los ojos de Jacob, lo encontró haciendo un gesto para que se dirigieran hacia la casa.

—Tu sí que eres un regalo para la vista —dijo Jacob de nuevo. Se puso de pie a su lado para permitirle el paso por la escalinata que conducía a la gran casa del rancho—. Aunque no recuerdo que fueras morena. Su mirada estaba llena de diversión, mientras observaba su pelo, largo y liso.

—El castaño todavía está allí —ella se rió— Sólo está bien escondido.

Edward se echó a reír detrás de ellos, dejándoles saber que su momento de tristeza ya había pasado.

—Estás demasiado delgada —dijo él, recorriendo con su mirada sus 5 pies con 9 pulgada de altura2.

Bella no podía discutir con él. El trauma que había pasado durante el último par de años le había costado veinte libras que no tenía la necesidad de perder. Sin embargo, no era educado señalarlo y así se lo dijo con una risa.

—Te hemos puesto en tu antigua habitación —dijo él, con una sonrisa de disculpa, mientras cambiaba de tema. Ella había sabido dónde se quedaría tan pronto como estuvo de acuerdo en venir. Muchas veces, durante los años en los que habían crecido y jugado juntos, había pasado la noche en la casa de sus padres. El rancho Masen había bordeado el de su padre, hasta el día en el que su familia había sido forzada a trasladarse, debido a que el banco había requerido el préstamo. Para entonces, ella se había casado y mudado a otra ciudad.

Los padres de Jacob habían muerto cuando él había sido poco más que un bebé y Esme y Carlisle lo habían acogido, criándolo como el hermano menor de Edward.

Sólo había ocho meses de diferencia entre ellos, pero ninguno tenía en realidad la apariencia de estar a un par de años de los cuarenta.

—¿Dónde está tu madre? —le preguntó Bella, sorprendida de encontrar vacía la cocina, que era el corazón de la casa.

—Se ha quedado en la ciudad con su hermana —dijo Jacob—, no podía soportar estar aquí sola mientras nosotros estábamos trabajando en el rancho.

—Creo que a partir de ahora debería vivir con la tía Rene —añadió Edward—no hay nada que ella pueda hacer aquí, ahora que papá se ha ido.

—¿Le has sugerido eso? —preguntó ella con suavidad, consciente de que los hombres Masen no siempre decían lo que pensaban.

—Todavía no —sonrió Jacob, teníamos la esperanza de que la tía Rene lo hiciera por nosotros. Ya conoce a mamá, es tan terca como una mula.

—Sí, ¿pero puedes culparla? —Bella sonrió al recordarles la pesadilla que habían sido cuando eran niños—. Mira lo que tenía que aguantar.

—Oye, no éramos tan malos —protestó Edward, golpeándola en el trasero con su sombrero.

Más tarde, sola en la bonita habitación que aún tenía en las paredes el papel de flores, las cortinas y colchas que le recordaban su infancia, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado el Condado de Catron y a los dos hombres.

Recordar lo locamente enamorada que había estado alguna vez por los dos chicos, hizo que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido y trajo una sonrisa a su cara.

Bella sintió que una ola de calor la atravesaba, al recordar lo grandes y fuertes que eran ahora. Siempre habían sido un par de chicos guapos, pero se habían convertido en hombres muy atractivos. Años de duro trabajo bajo el sol de Nuevo México los habían puesto bronceados y duros. Bella se alegró de que sus descontroladas hormonas de adolescente no hubieran sido sometidas a tal sobredosis de testosterona. Si los conociera ahora, dudaba que a sus hormonas de mujer de treinta y seis años, le hubiera ido mucho mejor.

El recuerdo de una noche que nunca había sido capaz de olvidar llenó su mente, estimulado por los pensamientos de lo sexys que se había vuelto. Las cosas se les habían ido de las manos después de una fiesta de cumpleaños y se encontró a solas en el establo con Edward y Jacob. Los chicos habían robado licor Moonshine, y todos habían estado un poco borrachos. Todo lo que Bella recordaba en realidad, eran algunas caricias y besos, pero había aprendido una lección importante.

Si Edward y Jacob hubieran tratado de ir más allá, ella habría sido incapaz de resistirse. Ahora se alegraba de que se hubieran detenido antes de llegar a algo, pero hasta la fecha, sabía que las cosas no hubieran terminado como lo hicieron si hubieran estado en sus manos. Sin nada más intenso que unos pocos besos castos, la habían llevado al punto del abandono.

Bella había sido incapaz de pensar en ellos de la misma manera después de eso, ya no como 'hermanos mayores' que la cuidaba. Ante sus ojos adolescentes, se habían convertido en hombres, y sentimientos que no entendía daban volteretas en su estómago cada vez que se acercaban.

Miró por la ventana una vez más, cautivada por la vista que nunca había olvidado por completo. El valle de forma irregular que el rancho Masen había compartido con el de su padre, estaba rodeado de montañas y altos picos. El extremo norte se abría hacia una pradera con pinos, álamos, robles y abetos revistiendo las laderas.

El camino de dos carriles por el que acababa de llegar, se abría paso a través del centro del valle, antes de finalmente desaparecer detrás de una montaña.

Cuando su marido había decidido que se mudaran a Albuquerque, a más de 200 kilómetros de distancia, ella siempre había sabido que regresaría algún día, pero no por una razón tan triste. El sueño de conseguir el dinero para volver a comprar el rancho de su padre se había desvanecido tiempo atrás, cuando los precios inmobiliarios se dispararon y los ingresos de la agricultura siguieron disminuyendo.

Para entonces, se había divorciado del hombre que, para aquel momento, era el más bajo ejemplo de ser humano que jamás hubiera tenido la desgracia de conocer, y sus prioridades habían cambiado. Alejarse de Jack, y seguir de una sola pieza, había consumido sus pensamientos en el último par de años.

Bella sonrió mientras pensaba lo distintos que eran Jacob y Edward, dos magníficos ejemplares masculinos, del ligeramente afeminado y metrosexual Jack.

Lo que alguna vez había pensado que era suave sofisticación, resultó ser simplemente simple vanidad. Y el 'hermoso' hombre tenía un alma fea. Esperaba que su reciente silencio significara que había dejado de acosarla con sus intentos de reconciliación.

Echó lejos los pensamientos sobre él, decidida a utilizar su tiempo en el desierto de

Nuevo México para sacarlo de su sistema de una vez por todas, y encontrarse a sí misma nuevamente.

**Continuara…**

2 1.70 cm aprox.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dos vaqueros para Bella**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Luxie Ryder (Serie Vaqueros de Media Noche) ****y el nombre de la novela es Dos Vaqueros para Christie, los personajes de Twilight tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Twilight a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: contenido solo acto para niñ s con mentes abiertas. Desde el momento en que se empiece la lectura bajo su propia responsabilidad no nos hacemos responsables de todo lo pervertido que se pueda leer y las reacciones que tendrá usted el lector. No queremos reclamos ni ofensas por la adaptación que estamos dándoles. Sin más que decir a leer.**

**Nota2: historia dedicada a Sakura River Tsukino Martínez y G-Adp.**

**Nota3: es un Manege a trois (tríos).**

**Capítulo 2**

La cena fue interesante. Bella no sabía lo que había esperado cuando se enteró de que comerían chile, pero de seguro no se parecía en nada al lodo marrón rojizo en su plato. Lo miró durante un momento, sin estar segura de si su deseo de agradar a Jacob al comer la comida que había preparado, era superado por su miedo a poner realmente algo de aquello en su boca.

—Nunca aprendimos a cocinar —dijo Edward al ver su reacción—. Mamá siempre lo hacía.

—No sabe tan mal como parece —dijo Jacob, metiéndose una cucharada llena en la boca.

—Eso espero —murmuró Bella en voz baja. Sintió una patada bajo la mesa y miró hacia arriba, para encontrar a Edward sacudiendo la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, como si le advirtiera de que se callara.

—Normalmente no nos molestamos mucho si Mamá no está aquí, pero Jacob quería darte adecuadamente la bienvenida.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Jacob estaba tratando de complacerla, de ahí la advertencia de Edward.

—Bueno, es muy amable de su parte —Ella sonrió, obligándose a comer. Jacob había estado en lo cierto. No sabía mal, y Bella se encontró con hambre suficiente como para limpiar su plato, y agradecerle en el proceso.

—¿Sabes?, él estaba muy enamorado de ti —dijo Edward, cuando Jacob salió de la habitación por un momento, después de que recogieran la mesa.

—¿De mi? —dijo tontamente, sin saber por qué había decidido decírselo ahora.

Él asintió. —Los dos lo estábamos.

Ella no sabía qué decir, así que no dijo nada. Los ojos de Edward le decían que había más en esa historia, pero no compartió sus pensamientos. Bella se preguntó si sabría lo irónica que le parecía su conversación. Una de las muchas razones por las que había dejado de estar en contacto había sido el hecho de que, cuando se fue y por mucho tiempo después, había estado enamorada de los dos.

En los años antes de casarse y trasladarse, Bella había visto, enferma de envidia, como habían empezado a mostrar más interés en las chicas del pueblo. Los pechos grandes y el pelo bonito pronto les impresionaron más que una chica poco femenina, que podía trepar a un árbol o matar a una serpiente de cascabel tan bien como ellos.

Ninguno de ellos pareció remotamente interesado en ella después de aquella noche en el granero, y ella se culpaba. Sus vidas habían tomado caminos separados a partir de ese momento, y ya casi nunca los vio. Un abismo se había abierto entre ella y los chicos, y apenas se hablaban ya cuando conoció a Jack en una de sus noches poco habituales en la ciudad.

En su niñez, siempre había habido una parte de ella que creía que se casaría con alguno de los dos cuando fuera mayor. Edward había sido su primera opción entonces, pero aún en sus fantasías infantiles, siempre había sabido que Jacob sentía algo por ella. La idea de estar con él en lugar de Edward, siempre la había hecho igual de feliz. Pero eso había sido hacía una eternidad. Ahora, se sentía un poco surrealista al estar sentada en su cocina como una mujer adulta, recordando sus sueños infantiles y escuchando sobre sus viejos sentimientos por ella.

—No puedo creer que todavía estén solteros —dijo. La necesidad de evitar que Edward siguiera leyendo sus pensamientos mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, le había ayudado a encontrar su voz—. La última vez que miré, ustedes dos estaban por todas partes con las chicas del pueblo.

—Jacob esquivó por poco una bala, en una ocasión —Edward se echó a reír, llevando de nuevo la conversación hacia el otro hombre, mientras éste regresaba a la habitación—. Eso fue antes de que la atrapase en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Billy Ray.

Jacob gimió. —No me lo recuerdes. Casi cometí el peor error de mi vida.

Cinco minutos más tarde, después de haber salido a la terraza para ver la puesta del sol, encontró que Edward la miraba fijamente.

—¿Y que hay sobre ti? —preguntó él—. Hemos escuchado que las cosas no funcionaron entre tú y ese tipo, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Jack —Bella sabía muy bien que Edward no había olvidado su nombre.

—Sí, eso es. ¿Qué pasó?

—Ese es un culebrón que no necesitan escuchar en este momento —dijo ella.

—¿Tuviste problemas? —le preguntó Jacob.

—No muchos durante los últimos días. Jack ha comenzado a darse cuenta de que lo nuestro se ha terminado, pero todavía aparece de vez en cuando.

—¿Te divorciaste de él? —Bella asintió en respuesta, perturbada por el interés que vio en la mirada de Edward mientras le hacía la pregunta—. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

—No. Jack habría causado todo tipo de problemas si hubiera tratado de ver a alguien más. Me pareció más fácil sacarlo de mi vida por completo, antes de pensar en salir de nuevo. Este último par de semanas no lo he visto para nada, por lo que tal vez se ha dado por vencido.

—Suena como un verdadero dolor de cabeza, Bella. ¿Qué demonios viste en un tipo como ese? —Jacob parecía enojado.

—Él no era así al principio. Me amaba, me hizo sentir especial, ¿saben? —miró de uno a otro, preguntándose si se darían cuenta de lo mucho que ella había tenido que ver en el resultado de las cosas—. ¿No es eso lo que todos queremos?

—Tú siempre has sido especial para nosotros —dijo Edward.

Ella sintió un rubor arrastrarse por sus mejillas —Gracias. Ustedes siempre han cuidado de mí y lo agradezco.

—Es más que eso, Bella… —Jacob dejó la frase colgando, permitiendo que asimilara sus palabras ¿Por qué le estaban hablando de esta forma? Tal vez el dolor los estaba volviendo nostálgicos por el pasado—. Nosotros también te amábamos.

—Aún lo hacemos —dijo Edward.

—Oh, gracias chicos —dijo, sin estar segura de entender bien, pero decidió restarle importancia— Yo también los quiero.

—No nos referimos a la clase de amor que se tiene por una hermana menor, Bella. Estamos enamorados —aclaró Edward.

Tomó otra respiración temblorosa mientras ellos esperaban su reacción, bastante segura de que la confusión y la sorpresa estaban escritas en su rostro.

—¿Por qué me dicen esto ahora?

—Porque estás aquí. Si hubieras venido a casa antes, te lo hubiéramos dicho entonces —Jacob miró a Edward para que éste lo corroborara—. Nos hicimos la promesa de que si alguna vez volvíamos a verte te diríamos lo que sentimos.

—Pero han pasado casi quince años.

Edward se echó a reír. —¿Crees que no lo sé?

Bella sintió que su enfado comenzaba a surgir. —¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijeron entonces? ¿Saben lo avergonzada que estaba, lo humillada que me sentí cuando me rechazaron?

Jacob arrugó la frente en un gesto confuso. —¿Rechazarte? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Aquella noche en el granero —Sus mejillas ardieron mientras se veía obligada a recordar lo que había sucedido. Bajó la mirada—. No estoy segura de si lo recuerdan tan bien como yo.

—Jesús, Bella —Edward casi gritó— ¡Por supuesto que recordamos. Esa fue la causa de todos los problemas!

Ella se retorció en su asiento, sin saber si podría soportar escuchar un recordatorio verbal de lo que había sido una de las experiencias más dolorosas de su vida.

—Nadie te rechazó. Edward se detuvo porque escuchó la voz de Papá. Yo ni siquiera lo supe hasta que me lo dijo más tarde. ¿Supongo que no lo oíste tampoco?

Edward negó con la cabeza, como si todavía no pudiera creer lo que ella había dicho. —Esa noche, Jacob y yo tuvimos una gran pelea por ti.

—¿Pelearon por mí? —dijo Bella. Se dio cuenta de que sonaba como un disco rayado, pero tenía dificultades para hacer mucho más que repetir todo lo que decían.

—Te pusiste ese bonito vestido verde y rizaste tu cabello. Entonces, bailaste con nosotros dos —dijo Jacob, sus ojos brillaban con el recuerdo—. Acababas de cumplir diecinueve años, Bella, y era la primera vez que alguno de nosotros se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que habías crecido.

Ella esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente amables como para no hablar en detalle de lo que había sucedido después. Los dos chicos habían sido muy atentos, incluso antes de que hubiera ido al granero, permaneciendo cerca de ella toda la noche. En ese entonces, ella se lo había atribuido nada más que a la camaradería, segura de que ninguno de ellos tenía idea del enorme enamoramiento que sentía por los dos.

Cuando las cosas se fueron de las manos, había culpado a la bebida.

Jacob continuó la historia. —De todos modos, yo cometí el error de decirle a Edward, después de la fiesta, que algún día me casaría contigo. Su respuesta fue: "Claro que no lo harás" —Ambos se echaron a reír, como si no estuvieran recordando nada más que una vieja historia de caza—. Así que tuvimos una pelea por ti, justo en frente de la casa —Jacob usó su botella para señalar a través del patio.

—Papá llegó y nos separó, pateó nuestros traseros, y nos dijo que ninguna mujer valía tanto como parar para perder a la familia por su causa —Edward dijo las palabras en voz baja, pero Bella escuchó la ira creciente por debajo de ellas—. Se imaginó algo de lo que habíamos estado haciendo en el granero y nos echó la bronca, diciendo que nos habíamos aprovechado de ti. Estaba en lo cierto. Éramos mayores y deberíamos haberlo sabido. Nos dijo que cualquier tonto podía ver que sentías algo por nosotros, y que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era mantenernos alejado de ti y darte tiempo para crecer. Como unos tontos, estuvimos de acuerdo.

Jacob continúo con la historia.

—Para el momento en que Papá terminó, nos hizo sentir como si te hubiéramos hecho caer en una trampa y te hubiéramos obligado a beber el licor. Cada vez que te vi después de eso, aunque te amaba mucho, me sentía muy culpable.

—Ambos nos sentíamos de esa manera.

Bella se quedó atónita. ¿Entonces no la habían rechazado? Jacob estaba en lo cierto, ella no había oído al viejo Masen llamándolos, y eso explicaba por qué Edward se había detenido tan de repente.

—¿Es por eso que me están diciendo esto ahora? ¿Porque su padre ha muerto? —Bella no creía que ninguno de los dos hombres hubiera tenido miedo suficiente a su padre, como para que éste dictase a quién podían amar, o cómo vivir sus vidas.

Jacob negó con la cabeza. —No, lo decidimos mucho antes. La noche antes de que te casaras, Edward y yo estábamos totalmente borrachos y empezamos a hablar de nuevo de ti, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Estábamos locos de celos de que te casaras con ese idiota y nos dimos cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros te había hablado de nuestros sentimientos.

—Nos tomó un par de años más, hasta que decidimos que teníamos que hacer algo al respecto —dijo Edward— Ninguno de los dos había continuado con su vida. Por lo tanto acordamos que, si las cosas no funcionaban entre tú y Jack, te encontraríamos y te diríamos todo lo que sentimos por ti.

—¿Por qué no lo hicieron?

—Porque el tiempo pasa y los sentimientos son dejados a un lado, una vez que las responsabilidades del trabajo y la familia se hacen cargo. Durante los últimos años, no hemos hecho otra cosa que llevar el rancho y apoyar a Mamá en el cuidado de nuestro padre. No había mucho tiempo para nada más. Además, de lo que habíamos escuchado en las cartas de tu madre a nuestros padres, parecías feliz con tu marido.

—Pero ahora estás aquí —La cara de Jacob se iluminó, llena de esperanza.

Bella se quedó en silencio, mirando de uno a otro. Lo que acababa de escuchar parecía una locura.

—¿Qué quieren de mí? —dijo ella, todavía no estaba segura lo que le estaban pidiendo.

—Queremos saber lo que sientes —Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, sujetándola a la silla con la intensidad de su mirada—. Y queremos pedirte que te quedes aquí con nosotros. No regreses a Albuquerque.

— ¿Quedarme? ¿Cómo diablos podría quedarme aquí ahora? —Bella comenzó a gritar, mientras la vieja herida y la frustración retornaban. Ellos le habían dado la espalda cuando más los necesitaba. Bueno, habían tenido una muy buena razón, pero ella no lo sabía en ese momento—. Tuve sentimientos… alguna vez, pero ustedes me obligaron a apartarlos. Deseaban a otras chicas, no a mí, y aprendí a vivir con eso. No pueden simplemente chasquear los dedos, y pretender que venga corriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Eso no es lo que te estamos pidiendo, Bella —dijo Jacob pacientemente—Edward se ha precipitado —La mirada que le dio a su primo decía mucho, advirtiéndole que diera marcha atrás—. En primer lugar, sólo queremos saber lo que sientes.

—Me siento acorralada y confundida —dijo ella, el cansancio hacia que su voz sonara más débil. Bella sabía que tenía que debía ser honesta, pero hablar de las emociones que había aprendido a enterrar profundamente dentro de ella era difícil después de tanto tiempo—. Cuando era niña, solía adorarlos a ambos como héroes, y los seguía como un perrito enfermo de amor. Luego, cuando empecé a hacerme mayor, mis sentimientos cambiaron. Se habían convertido en hombres y reaccioné a eso. Comencé a tener sentimientos.

—¿Entonces sentías lo mismo? —interrumpió Edward.

—Sí, lo hacía —aceptó— Pero eso fue entonces, y esto es ahora.

—¿Qué ha cambiado? Seguimos siendo las mismas personas que siempre fuimos—dijo Jacob.

—Lo que ha cambiado es que todos hemos crecido y las cosas son diferentes. Me dieron la espalda después de esa noche. Así que seguí adelante.

—Lo sé, y lo siento —dijo Edward— Si te sirve de consuelo, hemos sufrido por nuestra decisión.

—Todos hemos sufrido por ello —Bella no pudo evitar la amargura de su voz.

—Entonces danos la oportunidad de arreglarlo —alegó Jacob.

—Esto es una locura. Yo nunca podría interponerme entre ustedes, aunque quisiera hacerlo.

—¿Por qué tendrías que interponerte entre nosotros? —le preguntó Jacob.

—Porque me vería obligada a elegir, y nunca podría hacer eso.

Edward se echó hacia atrás en su silla con una expresión pensativa, mientras se pasaba las manos sobre sus muslos, sobre sus jeans, con nerviosismo.

—¿Quién te está pidiendo que elijas?

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dos vaqueros para Bella**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Luxie Ryder (Serie Vaqueros de Media Noche) ****y el nombre de la novela es Dos Vaqueros para Christie, los personajes de Twilight tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Twilight a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: contenido solo acto para niñ s con mentes abiertas. Desde el momento en que se empiece la lectura bajo su propia responsabilidad no nos hacemos responsables de todo lo pervertido que se pueda leer y las reacciones que tendrá usted el lector. No queremos reclamos ni ofensas por la adaptación que estamos dándoles. Sin más que decir a leer.**

**Nota2: historia dedicada a Sakura River Tsukino Martínez y G-Adp.**

**Nota3: es un Manege a trois (tríos).**

**Capítulo 3**

_¿Quién te está pidiendo que elijas?_

Las palabras recorrieron la cabeza de Bella, una y otra vez, a través de la larga, y casi insomne, noche que había seguido a la conversación. ¿Realmente le estaban sugiriendo que saliera con los dos al mismo tiempo?

Aún cuando su cerebro le decía que nunca podría estar de acuerdo con tal cosa, se sorprendió pensando en lo que realmente se necesitaría para mantener felices a dos hombres. Bella se echó a reír en un momento, mientras se imaginaba elaborando un calendario, dando a cada chico una noche alterna, pero manteniendo el domingo para sí misma. Hey, una chica necesita tiempo para recuperarse.

¿Habrían discutido ya quien pasaría la primera noche con ella? Bella sabía que si lo dejaban a su criterio, tardaría una eternidad en decidir a cuál quería más. Jacob era el tipo de hombre al que acudirías en caso de necesitar una inyección de confianza. Su encanto natural hacia que una chica se sintiera bien. Pero Edward… él podría quemarte. No era muy bueno con las palabras, pero lo compensaba con sus acciones. Con quienquiera que trataba, esa persona sabía exactamente lo que quería de ella. Bella no veía ninguna razón para dudar de que él sería igual en la cama.

Por la mañana, se había convencido de que el dolor por su reciente pérdida, había hecho que los dos se comportaran de manera algo imprudente. Bella sabía, por las experiencias de otros amigos y familiares, que a menudo el duelo daba a la gente una necesidad desesperada de hacer algo que significara una 'reafirmación de la vida'.

Durante el resto del día, tuvo muy poco tiempo para pensar acerca de lo que había sucedido. El funeral estaba previsto para la mañana, en horas tempranas. Jacob y Edward estuvieron listos para salir justo después de que ella bajara a desayunar, y actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Ninguno de ellos mencionó la conversación que habían compartido. Este día era sobre algo mucho más importante, y cualquier asunto pendiente tendría que esperar.

—No espero esto con muchas ganas —dijo Edward, luciendo guapo y sombrío con su traje gris. Bella deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, le resultó difícil alcanzarlo, pero lo obligó a bajar a su altura para darle un abrazo. Su resistencia inicial se derritió y le oyó emitir un suspiro fuerte mientras la tensión salía de él.

Jacob no se resistió a su reconfortante contacto. A diferencia de Edward, él no tenía ningún problema en pedir lo que necesitaba. La apretó con fuerza, sólo dejándola ir cuando recordó que ya era hora de salir.

Ella tragó la enorme masa que se formó en su garganta mientras los veía irse. Ser la persona 'fuerte' era una nueva sensación para ella. En el pasado, siempre había acudido a Edward y Jacob para buscar su apoyo, pero se alegraba de estar allí para ellos cuando la necesitaban.

Bella hizo su propio camino hacia el funeral. Los chicos tenían que viajar con la procesión y se reunirían con ella después de la ceremonia. Se sentó en el último banco de la iglesia, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio el dolor grabado en sus caras cuando pasaron con el ataúd en alto.

La ceremonia fue un testimonio de la vida que Carlisle había llevado, y muchos de sus amigos hicieron discursos muy conmovedores sobre él, pero la familia no habló.

Bella imaginaba que su dolor era muy profundo, y pensó en sus padres, demasiado ocupados para poder viajar y asistir, y en cómo se sentiría en el lugar de los Masen.

Algo más tarde, junto a la tumba, tuvo un momento para centrarse en Jacob y Edward más de cerca. Parecían estar sobrellevando bien la situación, ambos decididos a apoyar a su frágil madre. Ella no parecía ni de lejos tan formidable como Bella la recordaba. Encogida entre sus dos hijos, Esme parecía asustada y sola, a pesar de sus reconfortantes abrazos.

—Hola cariño, qué lindo verte. Muchas gracias por venir —le dijo a Bella, cuando los asistentes comenzaron a presentar sus respetos después del servicio. Su voz había adquirido un tono automático, y Bella sospechaba que ella apenas lograría pasar por el trance de hablar con todo el mundo.

—No lo mencione, señora Masen. Mis padres no han podido venir, pero enviaron todo su amor.

Bella vio el reconocimiento de sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que Esme no se había dado cuenta siquiera de con quien había estado hablando hasta ahora.

—Es muy bueno verte de nuevo, Bella —dijo con una débil sonrisa. Bella le apretó la mano antes de pasar de largo para permitir que otros presentaran sus respetos, giró para buscar a los hijos de Esme. Los encontró de pie junto a la tumba, con el brazo de Edward alrededor de Jacob en apoyo. Bella no se les acercó mientras se despedían en privado de su padre.

Ellos la buscaron más tarde, en la recepción que se había organizado en un bar local, después de atender a los invitados y llevar a su madre a casa de su hermana.

—Sentimos haberte ignorado todo el día —dijo Edward.

—Lo entiendo —Bella había mantenido las distancias, en parte debido a las tristes obligaciones que habían tenido que cumplir, pero también porque no sentía prisa por tratar el tema tácito que pendía entre ellos. A medida que pasaban las horas, con frecuencia había encontrado a Edward o Jacob mirándola de manera interrogativa. Sabía que la conversación de la noche anterior estaba en sus mentes, tanto como en la de ella—. Luces mucho menos agobiado ahora que ha terminado—dijo, notando que el color había vuelto a las mejillas de Edward y el viejo y familiar fuego estaba de vuelta en sus ojos.

Él se echó a reír. —Mucho de eso tiene que ver con la cantidad de licor que he tomado.

—Sí, ¿qué ocurre con los funerales? —dijo Jacob, uniéndose a ellos— Todo el mundo sigue llenado tu vaso, una y otra vez.

Bella sonrió, contenta de ver que los chicos estaban llevándolo bien. —Así que, creo que van a necesitar que los lleve a casa.

—Voy a necesitar un poco más que eso —dijo Edward, de manera sombría, haciendo que la mirada de Bella chocara con la suya. Sus labios se separaron y ella pudo sentir su cálido aliento abanicando su cara, mientras su mirada se deslizaba lentamente por su cuerpo.

Aún con lo inapropiado como era su comentario en ese momento, Bella sintió sus pezones endurecerse, al mismo tiempo que un rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

—Estás borracho —susurró ella con enojo, la vergüenza hizo que su voz sonara dura.

—No demasiado borracho como para no saber lo que quiero —respondió él en voz baja, asegurándose con su mirada de que ella se diera cuenta que había notado la reacción de su cuerpo—. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—Este no es el momento —le advirtió suavemente Jacob. Sin embargo, se trasladó al otro lado de Bella, encajonándola entre él y su primo— Hablaremos más tarde —Sus ojos le decían más, y ella comenzó a preguntarse hasta qué punto lo habían discutido entre ellos.

Un poco más tarde, mientras se dirigían al rancho, la ira de Bella fue olvidada cuando tuvo que sonreír al ver al muy alto Edward, apretado en el asiento trasero de su auto compacto. —¿Estás bien ahí atrás, chico grande?

—No me presiones —le advirtió él, su sonrisa atribulada era lo único visible bajo su Stetson. Edward había decidido recostarse en el asiento trasero, después de abrir la ventana, para pasar sus botas a través de ésta y su sombrero se había deslizado hacia abajo para cubrir la mayor parte de su rostro.

Jacob no estaba mucho mejor. Su sombrero yacía en su regazo, y a pesar de haber echado el asiento delantero hacia atrás lo más lejos que éste le permitía, sus rodillas casi le llegaban a la barbilla. —Sabía que debimos tomar la camioneta.

—Ambos han bebido demasiado —les recordó ella.

—No tanto como piensas. Edward dijo que podía conducir, pero no quisiste escucharlo.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Sólo estoy cuidando de mis chicos —dijo a la ligera. El ambiente en el pequeño coche cambió después de que hubiera hablado, e hicieron el resto del camino a casa en un incómodo silencio.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dos vaqueros para Bella**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Luxie Ryder (Serie Vaqueros de Media Noche) ****y el nombre de la novela es Dos Vaqueros para Bella, los personajes de Twilight tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Twilight a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: contenido solo acto para niñ s con mentes abiertas. Desde el momento en que se empiece la lectura bajo su propia responsabilidad no nos hacemos responsables de todo lo pervertido que se pueda leer y las reacciones que tendrá usted el lector. No queremos reclamos ni ofensas por la adaptación que estamos dándoles. Sin más que decir a leer.**

**Nota2: historia dedicada a Sakura River Tsukino Martínez y G-Adp.**

**Nota3: es un Manege a trois (tríos).**

**Capítulo 4**

Bella se alegraba de que estuvieran disfrutando la comida que había preparado.

Después de llegar a casa del funeral, Edward y Jacob parecieron de repente agotados y tristes de nuevo. Les sugirió que tomaran una siesta y descansaran un poco. Estuvieron de regreso en la cocina un par de horas más tarde, debido al olor de la comida.

—Guau, eso lo decide. Nunca te irás de nuevo. —Jacob se echó a reír, untando lo último de su salsa en un pedazo de pan— Te tienes que quedar y alimentarnos.

—Es sólo lasaña —dijo ella quitándole importancia, pero verlos devorar la sencilla comida que había preparado la hacía sentir bien. Bella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que todavía se preocupaba por todos los aspectos de su bienestar, desde cómo se sentían en ese momento, hasta de que tuvieran una cena decente.

—Esta buenísima —agregó Edward, frotando su liso estómago mientras se reclinaba en su silla— No me había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

Bella pensaba que se estaban enfrentando increíblemente bien a la pérdida de su padre.

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo —dijo Jacob, cuando ella les hizo el comentario—Tuvimos nuestro duelo hace mucho tiempo, y durante muchos meses, mientras lo veíamos consumirse.

—Amén a eso —agregó Edward— Mamá ha sido nuestra principal preocupación recientemente.

Brindaron por la memoria de Carlisle con una copa de vino, cada uno tomándose un momento para decirle adiós a su manera.

Los chicos insistieron en que ella fuera a relajarse a la sala de estar, mientras ellos retiraban y lavaban los platos, dándole una copa de vino para que la llevara con ella. Bella se hundió en un gran sofá de cuero, evitando la silla que había sido de Carlisle. Pensar en él otra vez la entristecía, y tomó un gran trago de su bebida para ahuyentar el sentimiento.

Sólo había estado en el Condado de Catron poco más de 24 horas y ya se sentía en casa, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Si era sincera consigo misma, Bella tendría que admitir que cada parte de ella quería quedarse. No había nada en Albuquerque para ella ahora. Sus padres no vivían cerca de su casa, y ella había tenido que lidiar sola con su farsa de matrimonio. Bella no estaba enojada con ellos, pero no podía evitar la sensación que tenía de que su mala gestión financiera le había robado su herencia. Ella había nacido en la casa de la familia que estaba justo sobre la colina, fuera de la vista, y aún no había logrado atreverse a visitarla. La sensación de pérdida era demasiado grande. Cuando el banco había embargado su casa, le habían robado mucho más que la propiedad. También se habían llevado su destino.

Mientras Edward y Jacob volvían a la habitación, se preguntó cuál de los hombres habría sido su marido. Tan loco como sonaba, Bella no tenía idea. Ella los había amado a los dos. Aún lo hacía, se dio cuenta con una sacudida. Sólo las pocas horas que había estado con ellos, hicieron regresar de golpe todas las emociones que había sentido en el pasado. La conexión nunca se había roto, al menos no para ella.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Edward, sonriéndole suavemente mientras le volvía a llenar la copa.

—En estar aquí de nuevo. Es tan extraño, pero me siento como si nunca me hubiera ido.

—Nosotros no lo sentimos de esa manera Bella. Siempre ha habido un enorme agujero en nuestras vidas que sólo tú puedes llenar.

—No digas eso, Edward.

— ¿Por qué no?

Bella puso su copa en la mesa.

—Porque no han hecho más que ejercer presión sobre mí desde que llegué, actuando como si toda su felicidad dependiera de lo que responda a su loca oferta. Quieren que me quede aquí con ustedes, con los dos, y Dios me ayude, pero he estado considerándolo.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo Jacob con una sonrisa— ¿Cuál es el problema?

—El problema es, ¿en qué clase de mujer me convertiría eso? —Ella se echó a reír mientras los absurdos pensamientos que había estado teniendo salían de su boca— Ustedes ya ni siquiera me conocen. La persona a la que desean es a la niña ingenua que creía que eran como dioses de carne y hueso. He crecido, Jacob, y necesito una relación adulta.

—Eso es lo que te estamos ofreciendo.

—¿Lo han pensado bien? Quiero decir, ¿en verdad? Ni siquiera he tenido relaciones sexuales con alguno de los dos, pero quieren que me comprometa a tener una relación con _ambos_. ¿Se dan cuenta lo loco que suena?

Jacob dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y Edward se alejó a grandes pasos, pasando una mano por su cabello mientras pensaba en las palabras de Bella.

Finalmente, se volvió hacia ella.

—Mira, admito que la conversación llegó demasiado lejos ayer por la noche. Estaba poniendo el carro delante de los caballos.3

—Puedes decirlo de nuevo —dijo Jacob, de manera acusadora.

—Lo que realmente queremos es simplemente una oportunidad para ver si lo que creemos es cierto.

—¿Y qué es lo que creen? —preguntó ella.

—Que estamos destinados a estar juntos. Todos nosotros —Edward se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, tomando sus manos en las de él— Pasaste cada momento de tu niñez con Jacob y conmigo. Fuiste alejada de nosotros en un momento en el que estábamos luchando por mantener distancia contigo, porque pensábamos que era lo correcto. Ahora, queremos otra oportunidad para hacer que las cosas vuelvan a ser como debieron haber sido desde el principio.

—No tienes que decir que sí, Bella —agregó Jacob, tomando asiento al otro lado de ella— Pero creemos que tú sientes lo mismo por nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Dile a Edward que no lo amas —dijo Jacob, fijando los ojos en los de ella para retarla a que dijera las palabras.

—Sabes que no puedo —dijo ella finalmente, dejando caer su mirada. Oyó que Edward dejaba escapar un suspiro tembloroso junto a ella, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo. Un latido fuerte sonaba en sus oídos, ahogando el tenso silencio de la sala.

—Bien, entonces dímelo a mí —Bella miró a Jacob de nuevo, casi enojada porque pudiera leer a través de ella con tanta facilidad. Deseó poder decirle que no lo quería, sólo para borrar esa mirada de suficiencia de su cara, pero no podía. Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente, dejándole ver que ella no era más capaz de decirle que no lo amaba, de lo que había sido de decírselo a Edward.

—Entonces, ¿dónde nos deja eso? —preguntó él, suavemente. Edward se mantuvo en silencio, pareciendo contento de dejar que Jacob hablara, sabiendo que su primo tenía facilidad de palabra, adivino Bella—. Somos adultos y nos amamos unos a otros. ¿Por qué no estar juntos?

—No lo sé. Simplemente no creo que sea lo correcto.

—¿Quién lo dice? —preguntó finalmente Edward— ¿Quién mejor que nosotros para hacer las reglas de nuestras propias vidas?

—Todo lo que te pedimos es una oportunidad para demostrarte lo grandioso que podría ser —añadió Jacob cuando Bella se quedó en silencio otra vez—Déjanos mostrarte lo mucho que te amamos, Bella.

Bella suspiró, dejándose caer en el sofá mientras cerraba los ojos. Podía sentir que esperaban su respuesta. Cuando lo planteaban de la manera que lo habían hecho, la propuesta no parecía tan descabellada, pero ella simplemente no podía quitarse la idea de que era incorrecto. Y así se los dijo.

—No pienses en ello —la tranquilizó Jacob, inclinándose hacia ella mientras la mano que había estado acariciando su cabello comenzó a moverse por su mejilla.

Le levantó la barbilla, dándole tiempo suficiente para alejarse, mientras su boca bajaba hacia la suya.

Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando sus labios se tocaron, consciente al principio de estar besándolo frente a Edward, hasta que notó la mano de éste en su hombro.

Casi tan pronto como la sintió, la volvió hacia él y la alejo de Jacob, sustituyendo sus labios con los suyos.

El beso de Edward le pareció más profundo y posesivo, como si estuviera tratando de reclamarla. Ella empezó a responder al sondeo de su lengua, cuando ésta se abrió camino en su boca. Un dolor que había estado latente durante mucho tiempo volvió a la vida en su ingle, y ella probó la sensación, empujando contra ésta al darse cuenta de lo excitada que estaba.

La mano de Jacob le acarició el muslo y ella lo sintió acercarse. Su otra mano levantó su cabello, obteniendo acceso a su cuello. Bella sintió una fuerte sacudida de deseo atravesándola cuando sus labios encontraron su piel, y la mordisqueó suavemente. La mano libre de Edward tomó la otra pierna y envolvió su gran palma a su alrededor, apretando y acariciando mientras se movía cada vez más cerca de su entrepierna. Bella sintió la primera presión fugaz contra su coño, cuando los nudillos de Edward rozaron la tela entre sus piernas. Su interior se contrajo, y sintió temblar los músculos ante la sensación de calor y humedad que su contacto habían causado.

—Deténganse —dijo ella débilmente, apartando su boca de la de Edward, y empujándolos a ambos para que estuvieran a distancia— No puedo pensar con los dos tocándome.

Los hombres se quedaron donde estaban, pero no la tocaron. Bella miró de uno a otro. Dos pares de ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada, viendo como se enderezaba la ropa y se ponía de pie. Jacob se movió hacia delante para colocar los antebrazos sobre sus muslos, levantando la cabeza para mirarla. Edward cayó hacia atrás, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Su erección se perfilaba claramente a través la tela de los jeans, y ella tuvo que resistir la tentación de caer de rodillas y liberarla.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu decisión, Bella? —preguntó él en voz baja, desviando su atención hacia su rostro—. Si sigues mirándome de esa manera, la elección no va a ser tuya por mucho tiempo.

—No puedo tener relaciones sexuales con ambos a la vez —protestó ella débilmente, a sabiendas de que tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

—Aquella noche en el granero, todos comenzamos algo que sólo tenemos que terminar —dijo Jacob, poniéndose de pie frente a ella— Ninguno de nosotros podrá avanzar hasta que lo hagamos.

—Además —agregó Edward— causarías demasiados celos si eliges a uno de nosotros sobre el otro. Es por eso que nos pusimos de acuerdo en que, si ocurría alguna vez, sería todo o nada.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podría manejar eso? —preguntó Bella.

—No tendría que ser de esa manera todo el tiempo —dijo Jacob— Sólo esta primera vez, luego ya veremos qué pasa.

—Esto no es sólo sobre sexo —dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie para colocarse delante de ella junto a Jacob— pero he tenido una erección por ti durante quince años, y no puedo esperar un minuto más para follarte, y sé que él siente lo mismo.

Bella se humedeció aún más. Edward no sabía cómo hablar dulcemente a una chica, pero la mirada de sus ojos era bastante clara, si sabía cómo hacer que se sintiera deseada. Se quedó con el aliento atravesado en la garganta mientras los miraba. Cada una de las fantasías que había tenido alguna vez podrían estar a punto de desarrollarse frente a ella y por primera vez, reconoció ante sí misma que era exactamente lo que quería. El latido húmedo en su coño no podía ser ignorado por más tiempo.

Dio un paso atrás, disfrutando de un breve momento de poder, al ver fugaces expresiones de decepción cruzar sus rostros.

—Denme cinco minutos y luego suban a mi habitación.

**Continuara…**

3Frase hecha que significa: Actuar precipitadamente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dos vaqueros para Bella**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Luxie Ryder (Serie Vaqueros de Media Noche) ****y el nombre de la novela es Dos Vaqueros para Bella, los personajes de Twilight tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Twilight a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: contenido solo acto para niñ s con mentes abiertas. Desde el momento en que se empiece la lectura bajo su propia responsabilidad no nos hacemos responsables de todo lo pervertido que se pueda leer y las reacciones que tendrá usted el lector. No queremos reclamos ni ofensas por la adaptación que estamos dándoles. Sin más que decir a leer.**

**Nota2: historia dedicada a Sakura River Tsukino Martínez y G-Adp.**

**Nota3: es un Manege a trois (tríos).**

**Capítulo 5**

Bella se sentía emocionada y nerviosa, mientras tomaba una ducha rápida y saltaba sobre la cama para esperarlos. Saltando de nuevo, se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación de puntillas, apagando la luz principal, sin estar segura de saber si podría soportar tener dos pares de ojos, que conocía tan bien, sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Cambiando de opinión una vez más, se puso una camisa de dormir y volvió a la cama, luego se sentó con una sonrisa y se la quitó.

—¿Por qué coño estoy tan nerviosa? —le preguntó a la habitación vacía. Bella se rió nerviosamente, cuando finalmente decidió quedarse desnuda y dejar las luces apagadas.

Un suave toque en la puerta, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco en su pecho.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, casi golpeándose a sí misma en la cabeza con la palma de la mano cuando oyó salir de su boca esas tontas palabras. El sonido de una risa profunda se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta e hizo arder sus mejillas—Quiero decir, adelante.

—Qué quieres decir con, '¿quién es?' —se burló Jacob, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Bella se alegró de haber apagado la luz y que no pudieran ver su vergüenza por su propia estupidez.

Edward siguió a Jacob a través de la entrada, caminando para quedar de pie en el lado opuesto al lugar ocupado por su primo. —¿Te importa si abro las cortinas, Bella?

—No, eso estaría bien —dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que era la solución perfecta a su dilema. Quería ser capaz de verlos, pero no sentirse como si estuviera expuesta.

La luz de la luna era lo suficientemente brillante.

Todo pensamiento racional salió volando de su mente cuando la ropa comenzó a caer en el suelo. La camisa de Edward aterrizó primero, seguida por sus jeans, dejándolo en unos calzoncillos tipo bóxer que apenas contenían su erección.

Jacob decidió quitarse la mitad inferior, antes de levantar los brazos y tirar de su camiseta por encima de su liso abdomen y sus anchos hombros. Su erección se proyectó hacia adelante con orgullo, mientras daba un único paso hacia adelante, y echaba la sabana hacia atrás para meterse en la cama junto a ella.

La besó suavemente en los labios, manteniendo las manos junto a su cuerpo por el momento, como si le estuviera dando tiempo para relajarse... pero ella no podía.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward todavía no se había movido, se volvió y lo encontró de pie, con apariencia insegura, sobre ellos. Si no lo conociera mejor, habría pensado que estaba nervioso. Bella extendió una mano, invitándolo a unirse a ellos. Una sonrisa de alivio atravesó su hermoso rostro, y ella se dio cuenta de que él necesitaba estar seguro de que esto era lo que ella realmente quería.

Edward se quitó los calzoncillos, revelando una erección ligeramente más larga y gruesa que la de Jacob -una diferencia similar a la de sus cuerpos- y tomó su mano mientras subía a la cama a su lado.

—Vamos a necesitar una cama más grande —dijo Jacob. Su voz temblaba ligeramente, demostrándole que no estaba tan seguro como había aparentado a primera vista. Bella se sintió aliviada de que, en cierto modo, ellos parecieran tan nerviosos como ella. Mientras que una gran parte de ella necesita que tomaran el control, otra quería que fuera especial para ellos.

Edward le hizo un gesto a su primo para que callara, volviendo la cara de Bella hacia él y besándola profundamente, reavivando el fuego que había comenzado en la habitación de abajo. Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante, apretando y suavizando los músculos, mientras su coño clamaba por ser penetrado.

Las manos de Jacob comenzaron a moverse, retirando la sábana que la cubría y ahuecando un pecho para mantenerlo firme, mientras su caliente boca se cerraba alrededor de su adolorido pezón. Bella comenzó a temblar cuando sus labios continuaron bajando, y su lengua rodeó su ombligo antes de viajar hacia el sur.

Tiró de una de sus piernas hacia él posesivamente, exponiéndola al aire de la noche, que se sentía fresco contra su caliente y sensible piel.

Edward continuó besándola, rozando ligeramente su otro pezón con un dedo, y jadeando cuando ella le mordió el labio en el momento que Jacob deslizó un largo y grueso dedo en su interior. Las manos de Bella subieron al cabello de Edward y mantuvo su boca contra la de él, mientras su primo continuaba deslizando sus dedos con facilidad, dentro y fuera de su palpitante y húmeda vagina.

—Dios mío —dijo Jacob, con la voz quebrada— Quiero estar dentro de ti, nena.

—Todavía no —advirtió Edward, bajando rápidamente de la cama y empujando a Jacob a un lado. Edward gimió al ver a Bella chillando de frustración ante la pérdida de los dedos de Jacob— Espera, cariño. Voy a hacer que te sientas mejor—Bajó la cabeza y succionó su clítoris para introducirlo en su boca.

El cuerpo de Bella saltó sobre el colchón ante el contacto de sus labios, sólo para encontrarse con el de Jacob inclinándose sobre ella. Él se sentó a horcajadas sobre el torso de ella, manteniendo su peso sobre sus rodillas, mientras llevaba la ingle al nivel de su cara. Bella tomó su polla con avidez, abriendo la boca para él antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pedírselo.

— ¡Mierda! —Las manos de Jacob se estrellaron contra la pared sobre la cabecera de la cama, cuando ella lo succionó con fuerza y sin previo aviso. Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante y la miró, su boca se tensó cuando ella se aferró a él. Las manos de Bella encontraron los tensos músculos de su trasero y hundió las uñas en éste, cuando los labios de Edward sobre su clítoris comenzaron a llevarla más cerca del orgasmo.

—Estás tan jodidamente mojada —Le oyó gruñir desde su posición entre sus muslos temblorosos— Voy a hacer que te corras con tanta fuerza… —le advirtió.

Introduciendo uno de sus pulgares en su hinchado coño, la folló al mismo ritmo de los movimientos de su lengua.

El interior de Bella comenzó a dar vueltas en espiral, más y más fuertes, y sintió que sus músculos se contraían alrededor del dedo que la follaba. Una nueva sensación se unió a las demás cuando la punta del dedo de Edward sondeó su ano.

Sus caderas se levantaron de la cama y él deslizó su mano libre por debajo de su trasero para mantener su ingle al nivel de su cara. La cabeza de ella empezó a moverse de un lado a otro con movimientos rápidos y bruscos, y Bella, finalmente comenzó a correrse.

Sus muslos se cerraron alrededor de la cara de Edward, y sintió que su coño llevaba su dedo aún más profundamente dentro de ella. Las oleadas de espasmos se volvieron más fuertes, casi convirtiéndose en estremecimientos dolorosos, cuando el orgasmo se acercó a su fin.

Su cuerpo comenzó a calmarse, y se dio cuenta que ya no succionaba la polla de Jacob. Él todavía estaba arrodillado sobre ella, pero se había detenido para mirar su cara al correrse. Los ojos de Bella se aclararon y lo encontró sonriéndole, y ella le sonrió a su vez.

Él se movió para colocarse a su lado otra vez, ayudándola a girar para colocarla tendida sobre su vientre, mientras Edward la ponía sobre sus rodillas. —¿Estás bien?—le preguntó, retirando el cabello de su rostro enrojecido. Bella no pudo hacer más que asentir, cuando la gruesa polla de Edward se deslizó en su húmedo y caliente coño.

Los gemidos animales de Edward hicieron eco en las paredes y la estimularon a entrar en acción, extendiendo la mano hacia Jacob de nuevo. Él deslizó su cuerpo bajo los hombros de ella, ayudándola a colocar los brazos a ambos lados de sus caderas. Bella tomó su pene en su boca de nuevo, decidida a hacerlo correrse esta vez. El pobre Jacob había sido tan paciente y amable, que ella se sentía casi culpable.

Edward le levantó las caderas de la cama levemente, profundizando el ángulo. Las lágrimas llenaros sus ojos mientras él enterraba su duro y grueso eje dentro de ella, una y otra vez. De nuevo, Bella no pudo hacer nada más que aferrarse a ciegas a Jacob, incapaz de darle lo que deseaba, a medida que Edward lanzaba su cuerpo hacia delante, con empujes casi brutales.

—Fóllame —dijo ella con voz entrecortada, mientras los temblores iniciales comenzaban de nuevo en su ingle— Quiero correrme otra vez... haz que me corra.

—No puedo aguantar… —Las palabras de Edward murieron en su garganta cuando su orgasmo comenzó. Sus gruesos dedos se hundieron en sus caderas, mientras se empujaba con fuerza dentro de ella, gimiendo su nombre entre maldiciones, a medida que su cuerpo se sacudía sin poder evitarlo.

—Jacob —dijo él con voz ronca, señalándole con un gesto que debía tomar su lugar, antes de caer hacia un lado, jadeando pesadamente mientras el sudor corría por su cuerpo.

Bella fue girada por el primo más joven, para quedar tendida sobre su espalda, y él comenzó a besar y acariciar sus pechos mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella.

Jacob emitió un gemido bajo en su garganta, cuando hundió su polla en ella, y comenzó un ritmo lento y persistente. Ya más allá del punto de hacer el amor de manera suave, Bella levantó las rodillas, extendiendo las manos hasta alcanzar el trasero de Jacob, instándolo a empujar en ella de manera cada vez más dura y rápida.

Nunca lento para entender una indirecta, él llevó las piernas de Bella hacia arriba para colocarlas sobre sus hombros para extenderla ampliamente, y comenzó a hacer empujes dentro de ella. La cabeza de Bella se sacudió violentamente de un lado a otro, cuando el nuevo ángulo puso su clítoris en contacto con la dura pelvis de él, justo lo suficiente para hacerla gemir, pero no lo suficiente para hacerla correrse por segunda vez.

Edward se movió para tenderse a su lado y deslizó una mano entre ellos, tomando el nudo de carne entre los dedos y frotándolo enérgicamente. Su boca encontró su pecho y dio golpecitos con su lengua sobre su pezón, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para instarla a seguir adelante y decirle lo hermosa que se veía. Los dedos de Bella se clavaron en la piel de sus brazos, y sus uñas le dejaron marcas rojas cuando las hundió en él.

—Oh Dios, ella se está corriendo —gimió Jacob de repente, lanzándose a su propio orgasmo casi tan pronto como pronunció las palabras. Volvió la cabeza, hundiendo los dientes en la piel de la pantorrilla de Bella, cuando ella comenzó a moverse contra él debido a la sensación de la dura polla que la penetraba, y los dedos que frotaban su clítoris. Cualquier pensamiento que ella pudiera haber tenido de que Jacob sería el más suave de los dos, desapareció cuando sus empujes se convirtieron en fuertes choques, mientras se sacudía violentamente sobre ella, hasta que el clímax lo despojó de su fuerza.

Su segundo orgasmo la impactó con mayor intensidad que el primero, provocado por las atenciones combinadas de los dos hombres. Bella fue quién juró esta vez, gritando sus nombres, cuando hicieron que su cuerpo casi se desgarrara por la intensidad de todo lo ocurrido.

Jacob le bajó las piernas rápidamente, tan pronto como ella se calmó, como si supiera que estarían adoloridas. Se quedó encima de ella por un momento, besando su rostro y retirando el cabello de la frente sudorosa. Edward permaneció tendido sobre su espalda junto a ellos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, mientras esperaba que ellos recuperaran el aliento.

Bella empujó suavemente a Jacob con las caderas, demostrándole que necesitaba algo de espacio. Él giro a un lado y Edward tuvo la oportunidad de echar la sábana sobre ella, besándola en la mejilla para luego ponerse de pie.

—Vamos a dejarte para que puedas descansar —dijo, haciéndole una señal a Jacob para que se levantara también— Él tiene razón, esta cama no es lo suficientemente grande para los tres —Se agachó para recoger su ropa, amontonándola en su mano, y se inclinó para besarla de nuevo—. Además, mamá va a venir por la mañana.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que esto ha significado para mí… para nosotros —dijo Jacob desde la entrada, mientras ambos salían de la habitación. Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a cerrarse cuando el agotamiento se apoderó de ella. Lo último que recordaría en la mañana, eran sus siluetas bajo la luz del pasillo, y el suave ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: se puso la cosa ardiente ¿no? Que par tan lujuriosos tiene Bella y yo los quiero para mi así que se los robare muajajaj ¬¬)L**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dos vaqueros para Bella**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Luxie Ryder (Serie Vaqueros de Media Noche) ****y el nombre de la novela es Dos Vaqueros para Bella, los personajes de Twilight tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Twilight a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: contenido solo acto para niñ s con mentes abiertas. Desde el momento en que se empiece la lectura bajo su propia responsabilidad no nos hacemos responsables de todo lo pervertido que se pueda leer y las reacciones que tendrá usted el lector. No queremos reclamos ni ofensas por la adaptación que estamos dándoles. Sin más que decir a leer.**

**Nota2: historia dedicada a Sakura River Tsukino Martínez y G-Adp.**

**Nota3: es un Manege a trois (tríos).**

**Capítulo 6**

Bella abrió un párpado de manera reticente, para encontrar a Jacob y Edward de pie junto a ella, uno sujetando una bandeja con el desayuno y el otro un manojo de flores silvestres.

Ella se rio. —¿Estoy enferma?

Jacob sonrió, pero Edward no entendió la broma. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada. Estaba bromeando sobre recibir el desayuno en la cama. Por un momento, pensé que me había despertado en el hospital.

—Oh sí, eso es divertido —dijo él, sonriendo torpemente y evitando sus ojos.

Bella se preguntó qué le habría puesto tan nervioso. La noche anterior, había conseguido lo que él decía que quería. ¿Por qué estaba actuando ahora de manera tan extraña?

—¿Qué hora es? ¿Me he perdido la visita de su mamá?

—Ella no vendrá. La tía Rene llamó y nos pidió que fuéramos a su casa. Al parecer, mamá quiere hablar con nosotros acerca de algo —dijo Edward.

—Esa es la razón por la que te trajimos el desayuno. Tenemos que irnos, sólo vinimos a despedirnos —Jacob puso la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche—Relájate un poco, nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward colocó las flores en su regazo, dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla, para luego salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó ella.

Jacob se volvió hacia la entrada vacía. —No lo sé. Ha estado así desde que se despertó.

—¿Crees que se arrepiente de lo de anoche? —El hecho de tener que mencionarlo primero hizo que los dedos de los pies de Bella se encogieran, pero el comportamiento de Edward le preocupaba.

—De ninguna manera —dijo él enfáticamente— Te lo dije, cariño. Lo de ayer por la noche lo fue todo para nosotros —Se sentó en el borde de la cama y enrolló alrededor de su dedo un mechón de cabello oscuro—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?

Ella trató de evitar sonreír, pero no pudo hacerlo. —Me he sentido peor —se rió, retorciéndose para alejarse de él, cuando Jacob le hizo cosquillas en las costillas.

Una expresión seria cruzó su atractivo rostro, y bajó la rubia cabeza. —No bromees esta vez, ¿ok? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bella vio la mirada de esperanza en sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de lo que le ocurría a Edward. Ambos estaban a la espera de ver cuál sería su reacción. —Me siento amada y deseada, y muy, muy afortunada —dijo. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta al ver la expresión en el rostro de Jacob. Su alivio era evidente, pero pudo ver que él tenía más cosas que decirle. Sin embargo, el sonido de la voz de Edward desde el piso inferior, diciéndole que tenían que irse, evitó que dijera las palabras que tenía en su garganta.

—Es mejor no hacer esperar al gran hombre —Él se echó a reír. Se puso de pie, y se inclinó para recibir el beso que ella le ofrecía. Era dulce y bastante casto, teniendo en cuenta lo que ya había pasado entre ellos, pero se sentía bien. Jacob la hizo sentir como una chica en la noche del baile de graduación—. Hablaremos más tarde, ¿ok?

Mientras los escuchaba alejarse en el coche, Bella miró a lo que ellos habían llamado 'el desayuno'… pan negro tostado, fríos huevos grumosos y café. Levantó la taza e ignoro el resto. Mientras bebía el café, que no estaba tan malo, pensó con seriedad en la idea de quedarse con ellos.

Su mente revivió cada momento de la noche anterior con absoluto detalle, haciéndola ruborizarse. Siempre había pensado que el sexo estaba sobrevalorado, o que aquellos que decían que habían tenido experiencias alucinantes estaban simplemente mintiendo, pero ya no lo creía así. El sexo que había tenido con Edward y Jacob habría sido increíble individualmente, ¿pero en conjunto? Entre los dos, la habían arruinado para estar con alguien más. Bella no podía creer que pudiera sentirse realmente satisfecha de nuevo con un solo hombre.

Era mucho más que sólo el placer físico de tener a dos hombres, calientes y sudorosos, trabajando duro para darte un orgasmo increíble. El resplandor del amor que había sentido de parte ambos, hacía que la experiencia fuera aún más poderosa, y sabía que la extrañaría en cada instante.

Parecía una locura, incluso considerar el empacar todo su mundo y mudarse al rancho con ellos, pero, ¿qué tenía que perder? El trabajo no era un problema.

Cualquiera podría hacer su trabajo, y sus jefes no tendrían problemas para remplazarla.

Había obtenido la casa como parte del acuerdo de divorcio, por lo que no era como si tuviera que renunciar a todo. Si las cosas no funcionaban, simplemente podría regresar a Albuquerque. Estaba condenadamente segura que necesitaba poner distancia entre ella y Jack, y estar de vuelta en Nuevo México con dos grandes vaqueros cuidándola, pronto resolvería ese pequeño problema.

Y, Dios, echaba de menos su hogar. No la casa que su familia había perdido, sino el vivir en el lugar en el que su alma quería estar. El Condado de Catron era donde ella había nacido, y deseaba vivir y morir allí. Ahora, tenía otra razón para volver.

¿O eran dos?

—¿Qué le dirán a su mamá? —les preguntó a los chicos más tarde, mientras comían otra comida preparada por ella. Bella ya había aceptado que morirían de hambre, a menos que ella cocinara. Nada de lo que ellos habían hecho hasta el momento había estado cerca de ser comestible.

Ellos captaron el sentido de su pregunta, haciendo obvio que el tema de su estancia estaba también en sus mentes.

—Ya se lo hemos dicho —dijo Edward, introduciendo un gran pedazo de carne en su boca.

—¿Qué? —Bella casi dejó caer el tenedor. ¿Qué diablos le habrían dicho?

—Cálmate —dijo Jacob, al ver que Edward no podía responder con la boca llena de carne— Todo lo que le dijimos fue que te habíamos ofrecido un lugar para quedarte y un trabajo.

—¿Cómo reaccionó ella?

—Parecía aliviada, creo. Cuando fuimos hoy, tuve la sensación de que quería decirnos que había decidido quedarse con la tía Rene, pero no quería dejarnos a nuestra suerte. Edward le dijo que no se preocupara, que te habíamos pedido que te quedaras, y si no aceptabas, encontraríamos a alguien más.

Bella se sintió indignada.

—¿Encontrar a alguien más? No me di cuenta que me podrían sustituir tan fácilmente.

—Sólo en la cocina, cariño. —Edward le guiñó un ojo mientras hablaba, haciéndole sonreír. Sin embargo, la idea de que alguien tomara su lugar la incomodaba.

Después de guardar los platos, Bella respiró hondo y le dijo a los chicos que regresaría a casa al día siguiente.

—¿Por qué tan pronto? —preguntó Jacob con ansiedad. Edward se había quedado en silencio, tratando de leer en sus ojos mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Porque necesito tiempo para pensar —dijo ella, frotando el hombro de Edward, en un intento de aliviar la tensión que causaba que se sentara rígido en su silla— Y, si aún entonces me siento de la misma manera que ahora, necesitaré tiempo para empacar.

—¿Así que estás pensando en decir que sí? —Edward se giró en su asiento, mirándola con una expresión que casi le rompió el corazón. Había comenzado a sentir como si fuera la única responsable de su felicidad, y eso le daba que pensar.

—Vas a decir que sí, ¿cierto? —Jacob la presionó para obtener una respuesta, cuando ella se quedó en silencio otra vez.

—Puede ser —Ella sonrió, tratando de borrar el aspecto abatido de sus caras—Chicos, necesito preguntarles, ¿Qué harían si digo que no?

—Bueno, yo no puedo hablar por Edward —dijo Jacob con un brillo diabólico en los ojos—, pero probablemente me lanzaría por el cañón.

—Yo me pararía frente a una estampida —dijo Edward secamente, intercambiando una sonrisa socarrona con su primo.

—Muy gracioso —dijo Bella, riendo a pesar de su vergüenza. Había estado seriamente preocupada por sus sentimientos y aun así, se burlaban de ella al respecto. Pero sus bromas habían puesto las cosas en perspectiva. Ellos estarían bien cualquiera que fuera su decisión.

—Te lo dije anoche, todo lo que siempre quisimos era una oportunidad para decirte lo que sentimos —dijo Edward, volviendo a su usual comportamiento realista—. Si no quieres lo mismo que nosotros, eso está bien. Por lo menos ahora, lo sabremos con certeza.

—Y nada podrá estropear alguna vez lo que ocurrió anoche —dijo Jacob, mirándola de manera intensa— No sé durante cuánto tiempo he querido estar contigo de esa manera, Bella.

—Yo también he exorcizado algunos demonios —agregó Edward, en voz baja.

Bella sintió que su interior se tensaba, cuando la atmósfera en la habitación pasó de cálida y acogedora, a caliente y pesada, en cuestión de segundos. Él se aclaró la garganta mientras reorientaba su mente—. ¿A qué hora te irás mañana?

—A primera hora —Bella apenas podía hablar. Los hombres se quedaron en silencio e inmóviles, y ella supo lo que estaban pensando. La tensión de la espera para ver si ocurriría de nuevo la estaba matando.

—Um, hemos estado hablando —dijo Jacob, su voz cortaba el aire cargado de electricidad— Podría ser una buena idea que pasáramos algún tiempo contigo por separado antes de que te vayas… si eso te parece bien.

—Pero me voy mañana —dijo ella tímidamente, dándose cuenta, mientras las palabras salían de su boca, que sonaban como un claro _vamos_— No va a haber tiempo.

—Entonces no perdamos ni un segundo —dijo Jacob, poniéndose de pie.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dos vaqueros para Bella**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Luxie Ryder (Serie Vaqueros de Media Noche) ****y el nombre de la novela es Dos Vaqueros para Chrsitie, los personajes de Twilight tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Twilight a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: contenido solo acto para niñ s con mentes abiertas. Desde el momento en que se empiece la lectura bajo su propia responsabilidad no nos hacemos responsables de todo lo pervertido que se pueda leer y las reacciones que tendrá usted el lector. No queremos reclamos ni ofensas por la adaptación que estamos dándoles. Sin más que decir a leer.**

**Nota2: historia dedicada a Sakura River Tsukino Martínez y G-Adp.**

**Nota3: es un Manege a trois (tríos).**

**Capítulo 7**

—Al menos deja que uno de nosotros te acompañe en el viaje de regreso —insistió Edward, negándose a soltar su bolso de viaje, mientras ella trataba de ponerlo en su coche a la mañana siguiente— Es un condenado largo camino para que lo recorras sola.

—Llegué bien aquí, ¿cierto? —Finalmente, logró arrebatarle el bolso, usó su cuerpo para sacarlo del camino y así poder cerrar el maletero—. Además, pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que no habría presiones. Lo último que necesito es que uno de ustedes esté allá, tratando de influir en mi decisión.

Jacob intervino para ayudar.

—¡Déjala ir, Edward! De todos modos, nosotros nunca podremos decidir cuál de los dos debe quedarse.

Edward bajó los brazos, cediendo por el momento.

—Está bien, pero llámanos tan pronto como llegues a casa. Sólo para hacernos saber que estás a salvo —agregó rápidamente, cuando sintió que ella había entendido mal el sentido de lo que había dicho—. Ni siquiera yo, espero que tomes una decisión tan rápidamente.

Bella intentó borrar con un beso la preocupación de su rostro, sosteniendo sus mejillas sin afeitar entre sus manos.

—Deja de preocuparte, grandulón. Estaré bien.

Jacob le dio un fuerte abrazo y luego abrió la puerta para ella, cerrándola para luego darle una palmada, como para comprobar que estaba bien cerrada.

—No nos hagas esperar demasiado tiempo —dijo él, inclinándose para besar su mejilla una vez más, antes de dar un paso atrás para unirse a su primo.

Ella se alejó por el camino lentamente, tratando de verlos por el espejo retrovisor, mirando como Jacob ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Edward, como para tranquilizarlo. Bella casi detuvo el coche para correr de regreso y prometerles que regresaría tan pronto como pudiera para nunca irse de nuevo, pero sabía que no sería cierto, aún no. Lo que necesitaba era tiempo y espacio para pensar, aunque quería quedarse con todas las fibras de su ser.

Una vez que la carretera la llevó fuera de la vista del rancho, su mente comenzó a ir de regreso hacia las 'citas' que había tenido con los hombres la noche anterior.

Estaba un poco avergonzada de admitir que había estado decepcionada al descubrir que ninguno de ellos pretendía sacar el máximo partido de tenerla sólo para ellos.

Habían sido unos perfectos caballeros… ¡maldita sea! Jacob la había llevado a ver la puesta de sol a través de los campos que rodeaban la casa, diciéndole sus planes para el futuro y las dificultades a las que se enfrentaban en el actual clima económico.

—Si decides venir a vivir con nosotros, la casa y el trabajo administrativo serán tus principales responsabilidades —le había dicho— Por supuesto, te haríamos socia de pleno derecho.

—Eso no sería necesario.

—No te apresures a rechazar la idea hasta que lo hayas oído todo —Y con eso, había empezado a explicarle el plan que se les había ocurrido a Edward y a él de comprar la ahora abandonada casa de la familia de Bella—. Hemos pensado en utilizarlo como un rancho de recreo para los turistas. No sería lo mismo que vivir allí, pero al menos estaría de nuevo en la familia.

Bella había estado tan abrumada por lo que le sugería, que había sido incapaz de responder.

—Sé que es un poco injusto de mi parte ofrecerte algo así para endulzar la situación y tratar de influir en ti —le había dicho Jacob, después de decirle que no tomara una decisión de inmediato—. Pero sólo quería demostrarte que vamos en serio con todo esto.

Edward lo había retomado donde su primo lo dejó, usando su parte de la noche para llevarla en su coche por la colina, hasta el límite de la propiedad.

—A menudo vengo aquí —había dicho él, colocando un brazo a su alrededor, como si ella hubiera comenzado a llorar— Siempre te imagino arriba, en aquella pequeña habitación del frente, mirándonos por la ventana.

Bella se había reído al recordar.

—No tienes idea de cuántas horas pasé allí, esperando por ustedes. Mama solía decirme que mi cara quedaría pegada al cristal.

—Así que, ¿has pensado en lo que vas a hacer?

—Aún no, Edward. Todo esto es tan abrumador —Luchó para salir de sus brazos, y luego limpió una pieza de pelusa imaginaria de sus jeans—. Y, por mucho que me encanten los planes que tienen Jacob y tú, simplemente están poniendo demasiada presión sobre mí.

—Lo siento. Sé que lo prometimos, es sólo que…

—No, no es eso. ¿Qué pasa si las cosas no funcionan? ¿Perdería a mis mejores amigos y también mi hogar? No podría pasar por eso otra vez.

Edward la obligo colocarse de nuevo entre sus brazos, secándole las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—¿Bella, no nos conoces mejor que eso? Nunca podrías perder nuestra amistad, y en cuanto a la casa, Jacob y yo hemos acordado que si algo sucede, tú debes conservar la plena propiedad. —Después de eso, la conversación se había detenido por un momento, y habían estado más cerca de hacer el amor que ella y Jacob antes, pero Edward había demostrado en última instancia, la misma moderación que su primo.

Bella se retorció en su asiento mientras pensaba en los dos hombres, y la facilidad con la que había aceptado la idea de estar con ellos. Cualquiera de ellos por sí solo sería suficiente para una mujer. Jacob era un seductor, seguro y devastadoramente atractivo. Edward tenía sex appeal suficiente como para impulsar una nave espacial, y una manera de ser tranquila y confiable, que te hacía sentir segura. Entre los dos, hacían el hombre perfecto.

Salió de la autopista a un kilómetro de su casa, asombrada por la rapidez con la que se podía hacer el recorrido, si se tenía algo en lo que pensar. Se detuvo a pocas manzanas de la casa para comprar un poco de leche fresca y alimentos, y luego siguió su camino, preguntándose por qué se habría molestado en venir a casa.

No era el lugar donde quería estar.

**Continauara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dos vaqueros para Bella**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Luxie Ryder (Serie Vaqueros de Media Noche) ****y el nombre de la novela es Dos Vaqueros para Christie, los personajes de Twilight tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Twilight a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: contenido solo acto para niñ s con mentes abiertas. Desde el momento en que se empiece la lectura bajo su propia responsabilidad no nos hacemos responsables de todo lo pervertido que se pueda leer y las reacciones que tendrá usted el lector. No queremos reclamos ni ofensas por la adaptación que estamos dándoles. Sin más que decir a leer.**

**Nota2: historia dedicada a Sakura River Tsukino Martínez y G-Adp.**

**Nota3: es un Manege a trois (tríos).**

**Capítulo 8**

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

La mejor amiga de Bella y compañera de trabajo, una extrovertida mujer de cuarenta y pocos años llamada Alice, la miró como si estuviera loca. Tal vez tuviera razón. Acababa de contarle sobre Jacob y Edward, y su oferta.

—¿Qué tengo que perder, Ali? Eso me sacaría de este lugar olvidado de la mano de Dios _y _me pondría lejos de Jack.

Alice cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos marrones.

—¿Pero vivir con dos hombres? —Su amiga parecía escandalizada, bajando la voz hasta un susurro, en el caso de que alguien pudiera escucharlas en medio de la vacía cafetería del personal—. ¿Y qué hay de malo en este lugar de todos modos?

—Está bien, supongo —dijo ella, mirando a través la ventana del gran edificio de oficinas en el que trabajaban— Pero pasar mis días sentada en un escritorio, haciendo frente a los egos de los jefes de departamento, no es lo que me imaginaba lograr en mi vida.

—¿Pero te imaginabas conviviendo con dos vaqueros? —Alice trató de suavizar las duras palabras con una sonrisa— ¿Te ha jodido tanto Jack que has perdido la fe en el amor?

—Yo los amo a ambos, mucho.

—Eso no es amor. Es un enamoramiento adolescente que nunca salió de tu sistema.

Alice comenzó a enojarla.

—Mira, no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Eres mi amiga y quería decirte lo qué estaba pasando —Bella comenzó a arrepentirse de haberle dicho algo— Es muy fácil juzgar a los demás cuando se tiene un buen hombre en casa.

Su amiga pareció un poco sorprendida por el fervor en su tono, y Bella se disculpó al instante.

—Lo siento. Debes darte cuenta de lo afortunada que eres.

—Claro que sí. Conseguí un buen hombre —dijo Alice, antes de cambiar de tema, como si se diera cuenta de que eso era casi exactamente lo que no debía decir en ese preciso momento—. Bueno, ciertamente suena como si ya lo hubieras decidido. ¿Se lo has dicho ya a los vaqueros?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Todavía no estoy segura sobre el asunto. He estado en casa casi un mes, y todavía no estoy más cerca de tomar una decisión que la mañana que me fui del rancho.

—Entonces, ¿qué te detiene? —Alice la miró de manera inquisitiva.

—No lo sé… el miedo, supongo. ¿Y si tienes razón? ¿Y si sólo es algo que todos necesitábamos sacar de nuestros sistemas? —Bella negó con la cabeza, incapaz evitar expresar sus pensamientos, ahora que finalmente había decidido a hablar con alguien acerca de ellos—. ¿Qué pasa si pierden el respeto por mí?

Su amiga le estrechó la mano, y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Es ese el problema, o se trata más bien de perder el respeto hacia ti misma lo que más le preocupa?

—Eso también —dijo ella con una sonrisa temblorosa. Se quedaron en silencio, perdidas en sus pensamientos, cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al verdadero problema.

Finalmente, Alice habló.

—¿Han estado en contacto contigo desde que te fuiste?

—Ese no es el asunto. ¿Qué pasa si ya no me quieren después de... ya sabes? —Bella no podía decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Eso no es muy probable, no crees? Lo único que sé con certeza, de lo que me acabas de decir, es que te aman, Bella. Está bien, no creo que tres personas puedan ser felices en una relación, pero ni por un momento he dudado que sean sinceros.

—Gracias, eso significa mucho.

—Eso nos lleva de nuevo a ti —dijo Alice, antes de mirar su reloj y ponerse de pie— Olvídalo. Tendremos que hablar más tarde. La hora de la comida ha terminado. Será mejor que vuelva a mi escritorio. Hay una importante reunión prevista para esta tarde.

—Oh Dios, me había olvidado por completo —exclamó Bella, tomándose de golpe el resto de su café, para luego salir rápidamente detrás de su amiga— No sé dónde tengo la cabeza estos días.

Apenas llegó a tiempo a su escritorio para preparar las notas y recopilar la información que su supervisor necesitaría, cuando éste llegó. A partir de ese momento, tuvo poco en que ocupar su tiempo, y pasó el resto de la tarde haciendo lo que, en estos días, hacía cada vez que tenía un momento para sí misma… preguntarse qué demonios iba a hacer.

¿Por qué no se habían puesto en contacto con ella? Cuando llegó, había estado casi segura de saber lo que quería, pero al pasar el tiempo, sin tener sus voces susurrándole al oído, las dudas habían comenzado a aparecer. Bella se había apoyado en su confiada seguridad, para asegurarse que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Un mensaje instantáneo de Alice apareció en el monitor de su ordenador: 'Lo hablaremos esta noche. Cocina tú la cena y yo llevo el vino, ¿ok?' Bella sonrió, deseando irse a casa esa noche, más de lo que había deseado en todo el mes.

Al final resultó que no llegaron a abrir el vino. Alice lo había llevado como había prometido, pero también había llevado dos de las cosas favoritas de Bella: chocolate y un DVD de _The way we were4._

Bella gimió cuando los primeros compases del enigmático tema de la película, comenzaron a llenar sus oídos a los pocos minutos.

—Dios, me encanta esta película —le dijo a su amiga, metiendo en su boca un bombón cubierto con chocolate. Ambas se habían acurrucado en el sofá después de quitarse los zapatos, dispuestas a pasar un par de horas envueltas por el magnífico _Hubble5 _y su idealista _Katie6, _cuando sonó el timbre.

—¡Maldita sea! —Bella se levantó de un salto, con una sensación de inquietud.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alice, al notar que Bella no se había movido para abrir la puerta—. ¿No vas a ver quién es?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Tengo la desagradable sospecha de que es Jack.

—¿_Todavía _te está molestando?

—Pensé que se había dado por vencido, pero evidentemente, no.

—Bueno, no te preocupes —aseguró Alice, poniéndose de pie— Voy a deshacerme de él. Nadie se interpone entre Robert Redford y yo —Ella seguía riendo mientras se dirigía al pasillo.

Bella entró en el dormitorio para buscar su bolso y encontrar la tarjeta con el número de teléfono de su abogado. Si Jack pensaba que podía seguir acosándola, estaba muy equivocado. Si era necesario, esta vez obtendría una orden de restricción contra él.

—Bella, ¿dónde estás? —Escuchó que la llamaba Alice desde el salón, momentos antes de que su cabeza apareciera a través de la puerta del dormitorio—Tienes visitas.

—¿Quiénes son?

Alice entró en la habitación con entusiasmo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella por un momento, mientras hablaba en un susurro apresurado.

—Son Vaqueros… dos de ellos —Su voz se quebró en una risita, y apretó las manos sobre su boca, mientras miraba a Bella con los ojos llenos de admiración—Diablos chica. No me dijiste que tenían esa apariencia.

—Oh, así que ahora que son vaqueros guapos, ¿está bien? —Bella tuvo que reír ante el comportamiento de su amiga. Al crecer en el Condado de Catron, había visto montones de hombres como los Masen, aunque normalmente no eran tan guapos.

—¿Bella? —Oyó la voz de Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta, tornándose impaciente—. ¿Vas a salir o tendremos que entrar y sacarte?

—Sólo un minuto —gritó, dándole a su amiga una mirada que le decía que tenía que calmarse.

—Ooh, también es autoritario —dijo Alice, aún perdida en su fantasía del Salvaje Oeste. Bella se rio y la quitó del camino para poder abrir la puerta.

—Hola —le dijo a los dos hombres de apariencia irritada que llenaban su sala de estar— Siento haberlos hecho esperar. Yo... yo estaba haciendo algo.

Su amiga se lanzó hacia delante, con una mano extendida, mientras se arreglaba el cabello con la otra—. Hola, mi nombre es Alice. ¿Y ustedes son?

—Soy Edward y este de aquí es Jacob —dijo él, mientras le estrechaba la mano con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Encantado de conocerla, señorita —dijo Jacob, inclinando el ala de su sombrero, siguiendo el papel de vaquero caballeroso hasta el final. Bella les había visto seguir la misma rutina muchas veces antes, y siempre había tenido el efecto deseado. Alice casi se derritió en un charco a sus pies, riendo de manera coqueta.

—Bella me ha dicho todo acerca de ustedes.

—¿Eso hizo? —le preguntó Edward de manera interesada, mientras levantaba una ceja en dirección a Bella.

—Oye, ¿no estabas por irte? —dijo abruptamente ella, ignorando la risa de Edward, mientras lanzaba a Alice una mirada que le decía que se callara.

—¿Lo hacía? —Le dijo su amiga, necesitando un momento para captar la indirecta— Oh sí, ya me iba.

Alguno minutos más tarde, cuando Bella la acompañó hasta el coche,

Alice aún no se había calmado del todo.

—Olvida todo lo que te dije antes.

—Acaban de hacerte perder la cabeza, eso es todo.

—Bueno, maldita sea. Son bastante guapos como para hacerle perder la cabeza a cualquiera —Se echó a reír antes de ponerse seria— Pero en realidad, Bella, parece que les importas mucho. ¿Por qué otro motivo vendrían desde tan lejos?

—Supongo que sí —dijo, abrazando a Alice rápidamente, antes de que esta entrara en el coche.

—Simplemente no hagas nada que yo no haría —le gritó mientras se alejaba.

—Bueno, eso limita las opciones —dijo Bella con una sonrisa, mientras giraba para entrar en la casa.

**Continuara…**

**4** Película estadounidense de 1973, protagonizada por Robert Redford y Barbra Streisand. Conocida en España como _Tal como éramos _y en Hispanoamérica como _Nuestros años felices_.

**5** Nombre del personaje caracterizado por Robert Redford en la película _The way we were_.

**6** Nombre del personaje caracterizado por Barbra Streisand en la película _The way we were._


	10. Chapter 10

**Dos vaqueros para Bella**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Luxie Ryder (Serie Vaqueros de Media Noche) ****y el nombre de la novela es Dos Vaqueros para Christie, los personajes de Twilight tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Twilight a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: contenido solo acto para niñ s con mentes abiertas. Desde el momento en que se empiece la lectura bajo su propia responsabilidad no nos hacemos responsables de todo lo pervertido que se pueda leer y las reacciones que tendrá usted el lector. No queremos reclamos ni ofensas por la adaptación que estamos dándoles. Sin más que decir a leer.**

**Nota2: historia dedicada a Sakura River Tsukino Martínez y G-Adp.**

**Nota3: es un Manege a trois (tríos).**

**Capítulo 9**

—¿Tienen que tratar de impresionar a cada mujer que conocen? —preguntó ella, mientras entraba de nuevo en la habitación. Bella los encontró ocupando su sofá, y tomando bombones de la caja abierta sobre la mesa de café.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Jacob, tratando de parecer la imagen de la inocencia.

—No importa —Los besó a los dos en la mejilla mientras ellos se ponían de pie, y fingió no darse cuenta de la falta de respuesta de Edward—. Entonces, ¿qué los trae hasta aquí?

—Esa _si _es una pregunta estúpida —dijo Jacob, su natural buen carácter desapareció ligeramente— ¿Olvidaste que los dos esperábamos saber de ti?

Bella se ruborizó.

—No, no lo olvidé. Es sólo que…

—¿Ves?, te lo dije, no debimos haber venido —le dijo Edward a Jacob con tono acusador— Ella obviamente ha tomado su decisión, y simplemente no se ha molestado en hacérnosla saber.

—Oye, espera un momento —protestó ella, sujetando su brazo para evitar que saliera de la casa— No ha sido una decisión fácil de tomar.

Edward se detuvo, volviéndose para encararla.

—Entonces, ¿qué parte no ha sido fácil? ¿Es en la que nos importas demasiado, o simplemente en la que lo hemos intentado con todas nuestras fuerzas?

Su ira la tomó por sorpresa. Por suerte, Jacob intervino, obligando a Edward a 'sentarse y callarse', antes de tomar su turno para hablar.

—No le hagas caso. Él no está realmente enfadado, Bella. Sólo está herido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no has estado en contacto. Sabíamos que ibas a necesitar tiempo, pero esperábamos que estuvieras tan entusiasmada con nuestra oferta, como lo estamos nosotros.

—Lo estaba. Quiero decir, lo estoy.

Jacob empezó a parecer frustrado.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Bella se sentó en el borde de la mesa de café, frente a ellos.

—Soy yo. Acabo de salir de una relación y no estoy lista para entrar de lleno en otra, especialmente en una tan complicada como esta.

—Ok, bueno, supongo que eso es todo —dijo Edward, mirando con enojo a Jacob—¿Estás contento ahora?

—Al menos tenemos una respuesta.

—Sí, la respuesta equivocada. La has presionado demasiado y ahora no va a regresar.

Jacob se puso de pie, seguido al instante por Edward.

—Por supuesto, podríamos haber hecho las cosas a tu manera, y quedarnos en casa volviéndonos cada vez más malhumorados.

—¿Malhumorados? —La voz de Edward tomó niveles peligrosamente bajos, pero Jacob no se amilanó, enfrentándose de manera valiente al hombre de mayor tamaño.

—Sí, lo he dicho. Malhumorados.

—¡Deténganse! —Gritó Bella, subiendo con un salto sobre la mesa de café para ubicarse entre ellos— Si van a pelear, tendrán que salir de aquí —Dos pares de ojos, que se habían tornado en un frío verde hielo, se miraron el uno al otro durante un momento.

—Bueno, él comenzó —dijo Edward, permaneciendo serio sólo durante el tiempo que tardó en darse cuenta de que sonaba como un niño de doce años. Sonrió de manera inesperada.

—Eso fue muy maduro —bromeó Jacob, riendo abiertamente. Bella se les unió, aliviada de que el momento de tensión hubiera pasado. Se había olvidado de que ese par, podía luchar incluso por la caída de un sombrero. Era una cosa más a considerar.

—¿Vas a bajar de esa mesa? —dijo Edward, levantándola antes de que pudiera responder. Parecía reacio a dejarla ir, y sus ojos se movieron sobre el cuerpo de Bella, mientras su respiración se hacía pesada.

—Bájame, Edward —Ella felizmente podía haberse quedado entre sus brazos, pero primero tenían que hablar. Él la puso en el sofá y se puso de nuevo junto a su primo. Bella respiró hondo— Regresaré a Condado de Catron con ustedes —dijo ella con cuidado, levantando una mano para evitar que dijeran algo hasta que hubiera terminado—. Pero con una condición.

—La que sea —dijo Jacob, luchando por contener la sonrisa triunfante que amenazaba con aparecer en su cara.

—¿Qué condición? —le preguntó Edward, cauteloso como siempre.

—A condición de que pueda vender este lugar, y volver a comprar el rancho de mi familia por derecho propio.

—¿Así que no estás de acuerdo en vivir con nosotros? —La sonrisa de Jacob se tornó un poco temblorosa.

—No de inmediato. Mi plan es regresar al rancho, y luego podemos tomarlo desde allí. —Los hombres se miraron el uno al otro, mientras uno levantaba una ceja y el otro se encogía de hombros.

—Ok, podemos vivir con eso —dijo Edward— pero, ¿qué pasa con el resto? —Bella sacudió la cabeza, sin saber a qué se refería—. Ya sabes… tú, yo y Jacob.

—Oh, eso —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Sí, eso —Los ojos de Edward dejaron claro que ya tenía la respuesta que quería, pero necesitaba escucharla de sus labios.

—Bueno —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie— Creo que he olvidado qué era exactamente lo que tenían en mente. Quizá tengan que refrescar mi memoria.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: Que pilluela es Bella no saber que era lo que tiene que recordar ajjaja *w***


	11. Chapter 11 Fin

**Dos vaqueros para Bella**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Luxie Ryder (Serie Vaqueros de Media Noche) ****y el nombre de la novela es Dos Vaqueros para Christie, los personajes de Twilight tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Twilight a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: contenido solo acto para niñ s con mentes abiertas. Desde el momento en que se empiece la lectura bajo su propia responsabilidad no nos hacemos responsables de todo lo pervertido que se pueda leer y las reacciones que tendrá usted el lector. No queremos reclamos ni ofensas por la adaptación que estamos dándoles. Sin más que decir a leer.**

**Nota2: historia dedicada a Sakura River Tsukino Martínez y G-Adp.**

**Nota3: es un Manege a trois (tríos).**

**Capítulo 10**

Edward le bajó los pantalones hasta los pies, y luego se puso de pie frente a ella, dejando que su erección, cubierta por los jeans, rozara seductoramente su muslo desnudo en su travesía hacia arriba. Jacob terminó de quitarle la camiseta y el sujetador, y se colocó detrás de ella, presionando la entrepierna de sus jeans contra su trasero, haciéndole saber que estaba tan duro y listo como su primo.

Habían pasado directamente de la sala de estar al dormitorio sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra, y esta vez, a ella no le importó si las luces estaban encendidas o no.

Bella gimió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el hombro de Jacob, mientras los labios de él encontraban su cuello, y sus manos se deslizaban hacia arriba por su torso para ahuecar sus pechos. Edward la miró a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, mordiéndose los labios a medida que su mano rozaba el abdomen de ella, hasta llegar al vello púbico. Bella levantó la cabeza para permitirle ver su reacción, cuando su mano se hundió en sus húmedos rizos.

Sus piernas temblaron cuando Edward aplanó la palma de su mano y la apretó contra su carne, en un lento movimiento circular. Jacob pellizcó sus pezones entre los dedos, y los hizo rodar suavemente, mientras su boca se movía por su hombro.

—Mierda, esta tan húmeda —le dijo Edward a Jacob, atrayendo su mirada hacia abajo, hasta el lugar donde su mano estaba enterrada.

Ella sintió a Jacob alejarse brevemente, y lo escuchó quitarse la ropa. Sintió la cabeza húmeda de su polla deslizarse hacia arriba por los pliegues de su trasero, cuando él se movió para colocarse detrás de ella otra vez. Las manos del hombre se dirigieron a la parte interna de sus muslos, abriéndole las piernas ligeramente para tener acceso. Sus dientes mordieron su hombro, justo en el momento en el que deslizó un dedo en su convulsionada vagina.

Se sacudió contra él, forzando a Jacob a colocar una mano firme alrededor de su cintura, mientras seguía moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella. Edward se inclinó para besarla, deslizando la lengua en su jadeante boca, mientras su mano se movía cada vez más rápido sobre su clítoris. Ella hundió las manos en sus hombros, necesitando aferrarse a algo sólido, cuando sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y amenazaron con ceder.

—Eso es. Córrete para nosotros, Bella —oyó decir a Jacob— Puedo sentir los músculos de tu vagina contrayéndose. Déjate ir —Edward se puso de rodillas y sustituyó sus dedos con la boca, separándole las piernas ampliamente con sus enormes manos, y succionando su clítoris.

El orgasmo atravesó a Bella de manera violenta, haciendo que su cuerpo se pusiera rígido entre ellos, mientras ninguno de los hombres cesaba el asalto a su cuerpo. Comenzó a frotar su coño contra la cara de Edward, tratando de intensificar el contacto, arañando el aire salvajemente mientras trataba de encontrar algo en lo que pudiera clavar las uñas. Finalmente, éstas se pusieron en contacto con el cabello de Edward y Bella se aferró a él, sosteniéndose con fuerza hasta que los espasmos disminuyeron.

Jacob retiró los dedos de su interior, haciéndola girar para besar su rostro, mientras Edward daba un paso atrás para quitarse la ropa rápidamente, antes de colocarse por detrás de ella. Los brazos de Bella estaban enredados alrededor del cuello de Jacob, y ella apretó su agarre cuando él levantó sus piernas del suelo y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura.

—Ponme dentro de ti —gimió Jacob en su oído. Edward colocó las manos por debajo de su trasero y aguantó su peso, mientras ella dejaba caer la mano hasta la dura polla de Jacob y la colocaba en su entrada. La punta se deslizó con facilidad, ayudada por la humedad de su coño.

El cuerpo de Bella se estremeció mientras Jacob la llenaba, cuando Edward permitió que su peso cayera sobre su rígido pene. Él dio un paso para acercarse más y comenzó a levantarla repetidamente, ayudando a intensificar el impacto de los empujes de Jacob. Bella movió las manos hacia su cabello, y se vio obligada a aferrarse a él de nuevo, mientras Edward continuaba haciendo rebotar su cuerpo hacia arriba y abajo, ayudando a Jacob a introducir en ella su polla, una y otra vez.

Los dedos Edward se cerraron sobre los de ella y le hizo mover los brazos, forzándola a colocarlos sobre su cabeza y alrededor del cuello de él. Sus grandes manos se extendieron por su espalda, apoyando su peso, al quedar ella suspendida entre los dos hombres, con la cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de Edward.

Las manos de Jacob se dirigieron a sus caderas, y bajó la cabeza con concentración, cuando finalmente pudo penetrarla tan profundamente como quería.

—¿Te gusta que Jacob te folle? —Le susurró Edward al oído. Bella gimió, incapaz de hacer algo más que asentir.

La conversación entre Edward y Bella, estimuló a Jacob a seguir, y su mirada se movió hacia arriba por su cuerpo con ojos vidriosos, mientras su propio clímax comenzaba.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Jacob, su polla entró y salió de Bella rápidamente hasta que la empaló por última vez, sacudiéndose dentro de ella de manera silenciosa. Salió de su cuerpo casi de inmediato, haciéndole bajar las piernas hasta el suelo, para después caer de rodillas, respirando de manera irregular.

Edward envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella, permaneciendo de pie detrás de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Bella giró en sus brazos.

—Estoy mejor que él —sonrió señalando a Jacob, quién aún estaba sin aliento, tendido boca arriba sobre la alfombra.

—Oye, trabajé condenadamente duro —protestó él, con una débil risa.

Edward sonrió y subió a la cama, haciéndole señas a Bella con un dedo para que subiera tras él. Ella se arrastró sobre su cuerpo, besando sus muslos, caderas, abdomen y pecho, mientras se movía lentamente hasta su boca. Sentándose a horcajadas al instante, se sentó sobre su polla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido, mientras se acostumbraba a su mayor tamaño.

—Tu coño se siente tan jodidamente apretado —gimió Edward, mientras comenzaba a sacudirse por debajo de ella— Sí, eso es —La instó a continuar, cuando ella comenzó deslizarse sobre su polla. Él movió sus propias piernas, extendiendo sus rodillas ampliamente para empujar contra ella, mientras ella continuaba moviéndose sobre él.

Bella sintió que la cama se hundía junto a ella, momentos antes de que Jacob tomara un puñado de su cabello y la obligara a volver la cara hacia arriba para aceptar su beso. Su cuerpo se presionó contra el costado de ella, mientras se colocaba de rodillas a su lado, permitiéndole un fácil acceso a la ingle de Bella, estrechada sobre el abdomen tembloroso de Edward. Colocó su axila por encima del hombro de ella, y su grueso bíceps aplastó sus pechos, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba los dedos sobre su hinchado clítoris. Los labios de Jacob rozaron la base de su cuello mientras alternaba entre lamidas y mordiscos sobre la suave piel.

—Sigue haciendo eso. A ella le gusta —Edward gimió cuando el cuerpo de Bella comenzó a estremecerse alrededor de su dura polla— Puedo sentir su coño absorbiéndome.

Bella abrió los ojos justo a tiempo de ver comenzar el orgasmo de Edward. Él trató de sostenerle la mirada, pero finalmente perdió la batalla, apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre las almohadas cuando su abdomen comenzó a convulsionar al inicio de su orgasmo. Sus manos se aferraron a las caderas de ella, y se movió furiosamente de arriba hacia abajo dentro de su cuerpo, mientras los dedos de Jacob la frotaban con fuerza. Los gritos de Bella se unieron a los de Edward cuando lo siguió en su propio clímax, hundiendo los dientes en su duro hombro, a centímetros de su cara.

Ella se derrumbó sobre Edward, cuando Jacob finalmente la dejó ir, permitiéndole colocar los brazos a su alrededor, mientras ambos jadeaban para recuperar el aliento. Jacob se tendió a su lado en silencio, moviéndose rápidamente a un lado de la cama cuando Bella tuvo que moverse.

—Tendremos que llevarnos esta cama con nosotros —bromeó él, levantando la cabeza para observar su tamaño— ¿Por qué en el nombre de Dios adquiriste una cama así de grande?

—Eso fue culpa de Jack —dijo ella, sin aliento.

—¿Era ésta su cama? —Edward sonaba triste— No la queremos —le dijo sin esperar su respuesta.

—No, cuando se fue, él se llevó la que teníamos, pero la habitación había sido diseñada en torno a una cama de este tamaño, así que la reemplacé.

—Entonces está bien —dijo Edward, riendo cuando ella le pellizcó el brazo.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo volverás a casa? —preguntó Jacob, con tanta naturalidad como pudo, una hora más tarde. Acababan de terminar la comida que Bella se había sentido obligada a ofrecerles, una vez que había oído la triste historia de cómo habían estado casi muertos de hambre desde que ella se fue.

—¿Cuando regresarán ustedes?

—¿Es ahora mismo demasiado pronto? —Los ojos de Jacob brillaban, llenos de esperanza. Edward, como de costumbre, mantenía sus emociones ocultas, pero su cuerpo se tensó, dejando claro que estaba esperando su respuesta.

—Supongo que no —sonrió ella, lista para comenzar su nueva vida con ellos— Si no les importa que me quede con ustedes hasta que el rancho esté listo.

—Está bien, pero con una condición —dijo Edward, permitiéndose sonreír finalmente.

—Ok, ¿cuál? —Bella le siguió el juego, feliz de permitirle creer que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Tienes que traer esa cama.

**Fin**

**N/a: gracias a todas las que nos leyeron y dejaron sus Rews saludos y besos.**


End file.
